Victorious season 5
by MonWedFri135
Summary: This is what I think should have been the final season of victorious if they didn't cancel it. #bringbackvictorious
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious season 5**

 **disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

 **'This season is set in 2013'**

 **Tori vs Jade-** tori and jades 'friendship' hits an all new low when jade ruins tori's performance at the kickback and its up to beck to sort things out.

 **subplot-** Cat finds a stray dog whilst riding to school and vows to protect it but has to hide it from its owners (who are very abusive)

 ** _Featured song: 'Gold' by Victoria justice_**

 **Cat and Mrs Harris' play date-** Andre and tori have to go out of town to go to a Bruno Mars concert in San Francisco so he needs someone to look after his grandma. Jade's got a monologue for sikowitz's class, beck is having moose over from Canada. So he has no choice but to pick Cat (lil red). Spoiler alert... It doesn't end well. Even with Robbie to help her.

 **The vega robbery-** Tori and her family come home to see that there house has been robbed all electronics. They're soon able to find the culprit and arrest him. But Tori's dad goes to extreme measures to prevent that from happening again.

 **subplot-** Beck has been avoiding this creepy girl who has a crush on him named Lindsay (guest star: Kira Kosarin from The Thunderman). When he turns her down in front of everyone, she decides to target Jade for revenge.

 **Girls Night Out-** Tori, Cat & Jade decide to spend their Friday night together at the mall. Things go well until Cat spots a can of bibble and Jade gets physical with a Northridge girl for making fun of HW ARTS.

 **subplot-** Trina's is performing another one act play called "Chicago 2" (reference to 'Jade dumps Beck') and she threatens Robbie to write a good review as he 'failed to' last time.

 ** _Featured song: 'Lean On' by Major Lazer, DJ Snake, MØ_**

 **Daddy Issues-** Jade and her father's constant fighting has gotten out of hand recently. As a result, they're both sent to a father-daughter reconciliation camp for 3 days in hopes of bonding with each other. Tori comes along as the peacemaker.

 **subplot-** Principal Helen suddenly removes Wahoo! Punch from Hollywood Arts. Robbie and Cat try to oppose this by secretly selling Wahoo! Punch themselves.

 **Bad Boyz-** Tori ends up meeting a boy named Tom in her song-writing class. They get along really well and they all of a sudden start dating. He seems to be the most charming guy but his true colours are revealed when he's found to be cheating on her with Trina.

 **subplot-** Cat and Robbie have been trying to work on a song together for the song-writing class non-stop and it's even costing them many hours of sleep. They're just able to finish it on time and they end up singing it to a heartbroken Tori to cheer her up.

 ** _Featured song: 'You can come to me' from Austin & Ally_**

 **The Big Picture:** Beck's been accepted for a main role in a big blockbuster movie called 'Defenders of the Universe' (a parody of 'Guardians of the Galaxy'). But he's then told that he has to film all the way in New Zealand. This obviously gets to Jade and the two have a huge fight which leads to them breaking up. As Beck is about to board the plane Jade suddenly shows up to apologise for over reacting which caused them to break up. Beck forgives her and then is obviously still heartbroken and is comforted by Cat.

 **subplot-** Andre is trying to win a contest to go on a holiday to Hawaii. In order to do that he has to submit a funny video of why they should win the prize. He has to work with Sinjin though.

 **Shining in Canada (1hr special):** Mason Thornesmith has landed a big opportunity for Tori Vega as she is going to be the opening act for Drake's tour in Canada. She takes the gang with her to support her on the way...unlike one person. Andre is annoyed at Tori as she's gonna be singing one of his songs and he's not gonna get any credit. So, his plan is to take to Tori's place by trying to impress Drake with his talent.

 **1st subplot** \- Trina tries to weasel her way into the concert by taking desperate measures.

 **2nd subplot-** Cat is stranded in Montreal (while she's meant to be in Toronto) with money to travel to were they are. She tries to come up with 'genius' ideas to get back but they all fail until she starts performing on a street piano which earns her a bit of money.

 ** _Featured songs: 'Too good' , 'Fake Love' by Drake_**

 ** _'Honeymoon Avenue' by Ariana Grande_**

 **Sikowitz gets Fired-** One day sikowitz is suddenly let go by principal Helen for reasons that are unknown at the time. The gang try to find a way to get his job back as they feel that he's the best teacher the school has ever had.

 **subplot-** Trina and Sinjin start spending a lot of time together. They eventually get closer and closer and closer as they get to know each other better.

 **Lil red & lil weirdo**\- Cat and Robbie start to get closer to each other day by day. Cat feels extremely guilty for running away from him multiple times. So, as it's his birthday, she wants to make up for it in a very special way.

 **subplot-** Tori and Andre get part time jobs at karaoke dokie and they deeply regret it as their boss is horrible to them.

 ** _Featured songs: 'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande_**

 **Rex says Goodbye-** Tori puts Rex in the school's charity basket as she believes Robbie will be fine without him. However, when Robbie finds out he's furious and explains personally how much Rex means to him. Feeling guilty, Tori has to break into the orphanage to try and get him back.

 **subplot-** Jade's slap page is taken down for showing 'graphic' content. She then relies on Sinjin to hack into the slap a get it back.

 **The Slap Fight 2-** Tori and the gang have a friendly competition to see who can get the most followers on the slap by the end of the week. Sinjin hears this and tries to talk down the group but eventually gives in to the temptation and joins in. It all fine at first until they start taking desperate measures to gain followers.

 **Cat's 'weird' Brother-** Cat's brother has been cleared from his special hospital in Idaho and he transfers to HW arts. He slowly starts to creep everyone out. He replaces Tori's locker belongings with slime. He crushes Andre's hand during a handshake even though that's him being 'friendly'. He even fills Jade bags with maggots.

 **subplot-** Robbie and Sam Puckett go on wild goose chase to find a rare component for her motorcycle. He originally rejects but is obviously threatened by Sam.

 **Jade gets Bullied-** A group of mean girls start harassing Jade online and in school. They even go as far as to destroy her locker and break all of her scissors. This puts Jade in a bad place and the gang try to think of revenge for the bullies.

 **subplot-** Trina's show 'Divertisimo' gets cancelled so she tries to find another show that'll let her in.

 **A day on Mars-** Andre is just strolling through Hollywood when he bumps into Bruno Mars. The two get along really well a spend the rest of the day together.

 **subplot-** Beck returns from his movie in New Zealand and Jade is ecstatic. To celebrate: beck,Jade ,cat and Robbie enjoy a night out at Nozu filled with sushi and alcohol. It doesn't go well.

 ** _Featured song: '24k Magic' by Bruno Mars_**

 **We are Victorious (2hr special)-** News suddenly breaks, from principal Helen, that HW arts is getting shut down due to the government being unable to afford keeping the school ground. There's nothing that anyone can do about it, not even a protest. So because of this, the school decides to put on one final 'big showcase' (the show that got Tori into HW arts). Whilst preparing for the show everyone in the group starts to get big opportunities from elsewhere. Tension soon starts to build. Will this ruin what's meant to be a happy farewell.

 **1st subplot-** Trina finally realises that she has no talent and she desperately tries to find it.

 **2nd subplot-** Robbie is accepted into a tech theatre apprenticeship in Chicago. This breaks Cat's heart as she deeply loves Robbie with all her heart. Can she convince him to stay?

 **3rd subplot-** Andre starts realising he has feelings for Tori. As a result, he starts acting 'wonky'. How will he confess his feelings to her?

 ** _Featured songs: 'Bang bang' by Elizabeth Gilles_**

 ** _'Stay' by Rihanna_**

 ** _'Forever' by Leon Thomas III_**

 ** _'Make it shine' by the Victorious cast_**


	2. Tori vs Jade (Season Premiere)

Tori vs Jade

S05EP1

The gang were hanging out at the usual spot (tori's locker) and were discussing about the 'kickback' event on Saturday night.

Tori: " I cannot wait wait for the kickback tomorrow. I think my new song is gonna be so dope".

Jade: (mocking Tori's voice) "well well well I'd sure love to perform a song in front handsome young boys at HW arts even though that spot should've been given to a certain someone".

Tori: I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!

Jade is bitter because Tori has perform at the last 3 school events this year. She feels that ever since Tori has come here that all of her opportunities have been stolen by vega. So she finally plans to do something about it.

Cat: "one time my brother used to talk like that"

Jade:"why!"

Cat: "something to do with his throat... you don't wanna know"

The gang obviously not knowing what to think of cats 'brother' story.

Cat:"is it possible to feed someone glue and they'll still be alive"

Robbie:"um.. No why?"

Cat:"my brother was babysitting a kid and we ran out of food so he fed him glue... and i didn't see him anymore afterwards."

Everyone is stunned but yet normal since this is Cat Valentine's brother.

{victorious intro}

Saturday morning

Cat, as usual, is riding her pink bike around LA. She's planning to stop at her usual spot where she gives bread to elderly people (no one knows why). She is brought to a halt when she hears barking from a nearby bush.

Cat: HELLO... HELLLO...HELLO.

The barking gets louder and louder whilst Cat is scurrying through the bushes.

Cat: HELLO... ARE YOU A MYSTERIOUS MERMAID!

She suddenly finds what's been barking and she picks up a cute little puppy

Cat: awwww look at the puppy. Why are you running alone little guy? Don't worry I'll take you somewhere safe. What should I name you? I think I'll name you 'doggy'

The Slap update-

I just love finding filthy animals and taking them home.

Mood: lovingly? ﾟﾘﾄ

Saturday night

The kickback is in full effect and it's not even half way through. Robbie and Cat and Andre have just arrived and are having a great time. Beck arrives but not with Jade. Jade arrives just as Tori is about to perform for (specific reasons).

Andre: ok everyone lets kick this party into gear with the one and only Tori Vega.

Tori runs up to top of the top lunch table stage and starts singing her song

I've tried to let it go

But these butterflies I can't ignore

Cause every time that I look at you

Know we're in a catch 22

We've been friends for so long but I

Need to tell you what's on my mind

I'm sick and tired of playing games

'Cause I know that you feel the same

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now

Take a chance on me

How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do

If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move

I'm Gold, Gold

You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company

So bet your money on me

I'm Gold, Gold

Do I really need to spell it out?

My heart skips when you're around

I got everything that you need

So come on baby get close to me

So confused that I'm not surprised

From greater bells, and rolled the dice

Know all your moves, don't know why I fall

Should put me out, but I want it all

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now

Take a chance on me

How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do

If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move

I'm Gold, Gold

You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company

So bet your money on me

I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la

I'm Gold, Gold

[x2]

As soon as ends that chorus, a bucket of slime is dumped on her head. Before she could comprehend what's happened, a bucket of melted cheese is thrown at her. She turns around to see Jade with a huge smirk on her face.

Jade: You feeling GOLD now!

She then turns to the crowd who's laughing and recording the whole thing. She ends up running off the stage bawling her eyes out.

Jade: (on the mic) this party's awesome, right guys?

Monday morning

Everyone at school is still reacting to what happened at the kickback. A video of it is #3 on SplashFace with 50,000 views in under an hour. Tori's decided to skip school today due to the embarrassment. The gang are hanging out on the stairs watching all unfold.

Andre: man. You gotta feel bad Tori

Robbie: yeah I mean what did she do to deserve this?

Cat: (cuddling her puppy) Nothing. It's just Jade being a GANK!

Beck: yeah and the fact that Cat of all people is calling Jade a GANK shows how bad this is.

Cat: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Jade soon walks over to the gang whilst earning dirty looks from them.

Jade: hey guys... and Robbie

None of them say a word

Jade: oh cmon guys it was just a pathetic joke

Beck: yeah. A joke that's ruining her life

Jade: pffft it can't be that bad.

Beck shows her the video and how it's trending on SplashFace. He then realises the video has gone from #3 to #1.

Beck: (looking at the trending page) WHAT! It was #3 like 2 minutes ago.

Jade: I told you It's comedy gold.

ring,ring,ring,ring,ring

At sikowitz's class, everyone's watching the video on the Pear TV. Sikowitz is laughing uncontrollably on the stage.

Jade: see it is comedy

All of a sudden two scruffy and disgusting looking people burst through the door.

Bob: THERE IT IS, THERES THAT MUT.(pointing towards the puppy in Cat's arms)

Cat: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! (still cuddling the puppy)

Wendy: it means that you have OUR dog!

Cat: but... I found him on the street the other day when I was riding my bike to my elderly spot.

Bob: yeah cuz that piece of filth ran out of the house!

Cat: [gasp] DON'T CALL HIM THAT! He's a dog and I named him 'Doggy'

Wendy: his name is BUTLER (screaming at the top of her voice)

Bob: we took him in 3 months from a dog shelter and it cost us over 200 bucks.

Robbie: if you want him back you could try and be a bit more nice.

Without warning, Bob swings a devastating punch towards Robbie's jaw.

Cat: ROBBIE! (running towards him on the ground) ARE YOU OKAY!

Robbie: (in extreme pain) n-no

Wendy: you've got 24 hours to return that rotten vermin to this address (showing cat their house address) or else...we'll sue you for every last dime and we'll report him to the pound where you'll never see him again.

As they both walk out Cat starts shaking whilst crying silently. She grabs the puppy and him in her arms and says

Cat: I-I don't wanna lose you

She then escorts Robbie to the school nurse to look at his apparently broken jaw.

Sikowitz: well... that was odd

Lunchtime

The gang are sitting and eating at their usual spot. Robbie's sitting there with an ice pack on his face and Cat is holding her puppy close to her looking depressed. People around them are laughing at the Tori video. Jade sits there with a huge grin on her face. That is until they suddenly hear someone on a megaphone.

Tori: (speaking into the megaphone) HELLO STUDENTS OF HOLLYWOOD ARTS!

Beck: Tori?

Andre: I thought she was at home crying in her bath tub

Tori: I've got something really cool to read to you to you guys. (She pulls out a small notebook) hope you guys enjoy it

Jade: oh my god!

Beck: what's wrong?

Jade: tha...that's... THATS MY F***ING DIARY!

Andre: oh chiz

Beck: I thought your diary was at your house

Tori:(reading the diary) 'Saturday February 3 2013, I'm so sick everything at the moment. My dad doesn't love me, my friends p*** me off all the time and I can't get over my addiction with...(Tori giggling) pee-wee babies.

The crowd burst out in laughter and the gang are shocked by the recent revelation.

Tori: I mean how could I resist. Benny (the penguin) is my favourite out of all of them, he protects me at night when I'm sleeping. They make me feel special, because ever since Tori had to come to Hollywood arts she's taken all of the spotlight. It's not fair why does she have to be better than me at everything.

As she ends that sentence, Jade sprints out crying her eyes out.

Tori: yes I am feeling GOLD Jade

Tuesday morning

Tori walks into school with a huge smile on her face. Everyone is now reacting to a video about tori's reading of jades diary. She was able to get Sinjin to sneak into her house at night and take it. Weird and twisted right? Tori never goes this extreme for revenge. She felt it was justified as not only was she humiliated at the kickback but was talked down by her for years. Btw, the video went straight to #1 on SplashFace trending page in under 2 hours.

Tori:(walking up to Andre) heeeeeey!

Andre:(unlocking his piano locker) yo what's up lil white girl

Tori: I've told you I'm half Latina

Andre: ok... What's up muchacha

Tori: everything's looking 'up' for me. Oh did you her that my video is #1 on SplashFace

Andre: um.. Yh... Don't you think you were a lil bit...I dunno... Extreme with the whole diary reading

Tori:oh cmon don't you think she had it coming. I mean she's pretty much hated me for the past 3 years and refuses to call me her friend even when I'm sweet to her.

Andre: Yh but... a diary is a diary

Tori:well I'm glad I did what I did because I know she'll finally stop being such a bi-

Cat:(running towards them, interrupting Tori) hiiiiiiiiiiii

Andre: what's up lil red

Tori: hey cat

Cat: come look there's something I wanna show you in the library (grabbing tori's arm)

Tori:(being dragged) wait but I was talki- ok

Tori's being dragged by cat all the way into the school library.

Cat: here we are!

Cat shows Tori a handcuffed Jade to the table. Before she could say a word, cat bolted out of the room and locked the door shut.

Tori: HEEY! LET ME OUT CAT!

Beck: NO! (From the other side of the door)

Tori: beck? What are you doing?

Beck: [sigh] look you two need to work things out. Things have been out of control lately. The kickback and the diary. I mean cmon your better than that. So until you sort out your differences, we're NOT letting you out.

Tori:oh cmon Beck

Jade: there's absolutely NOTHING to talk about

Beck: well...I guess there's absolutely no way you guys are leaving.

Jade: (trying to undo the handcuffs) oh when I get out of these YOUR DEAD!

No answer.

The two of them sit there for about 3 mins of no speaking.

Tori: ok...lets talk.

Jade: NO I DONT WANNA TALK!

Tori: why not?

Jade: because YOU vega publicly made ME look like a fool by invading my privacy (trying to reach for Tori but can't)

Tori: hey! Don't act like the victim here. You publicly humiliated ME at the kickback.

Jade: oh get over yourself, stop trying to act like 'little miss perfect' for once and see how other people feel.

Tori: what does that mean?

Jade: IT MEANS EVERYTHING IS F***ING HANDED TO YOU! THE SCHOOL PLAYS, THE MAIN PERFORMANCES ETC. YOU HAVE IT ALL! everyone respects you and adores you. Why? Just because of your cheekbones? I was the main star of this school before you had to come along and ruin EVERYTHING! Do you know how hard it is to constantly be in another girls shadow? Do you?

Tori: wow...I never knew you felt that way.

Jade: well that's the story of my life

Tori: but... that still doesn't mean you have to be a GANK to me all the time! I mean sometimes I wonder myself why I get these roles. Most of them should've gone to you anyways.

Jade: wait... You really mean that?

Tori: Yh

Jade: how? I mean I was jealous of YOU the whole time.

Tori: why?

Jade: Wh- did you not READ my diary properly? I mean you only read it the whole school.

Tori: oh

Jade: [sigh] well...I guess I've gotten that out of my chest. Have you got anything else to say?

Tori: um nope

Jade: (smiling at Tori) look I'm sorry that all of this happened. I know that I was just being a GANK for being cruel and nasty to you

Tori: thx and I'm sorry that I stole of your opportunities when you deserved it more.

They both looked at each other with tears in their eyes and eventually embraced in each other's arms. Jade was planning to be more of a friend to Tori no matter hard it is. Tori was planning not to go to extremes next time for revenge.

Tori: so...friends?

Jade: (in her typical Tori voice) well I guess we are

Tori: (giggling) I don't talk like that

Friday night

Hollywood arts was having another event that (because why not). For the past week, Jade and Tori have been getting along well. Jade only made about 3 rude comments while she would usually make around 15 every week. Well.. It's an improvement. Since it was another event this means Tori has another chance to sing her song. Everything seems to be fine. Except for one person.

Cat: (crying with 'doggy' in her arms) I-I-I'll miss you so much.

Robbie: oh don't be sad (trying to console her)

Cat why not?

He couldn't come up with a good reason but he'd do anything to make the girl that he loves feel better.

Robbie: look maybe we could try reason with them

Cat: no it won't work because their mean (starts to cry even harder)

All of a sudden, they could see the couple parking in the parking lot. Cat is a complete mess at the moment. The couple then approach Cat and Robbie.

Wendy: so. Are you given that vermin back OR NOT!

Bob: cuz you know what happens if you don't

Cat: (about to bawl her eyes out) please can we just negotiate? I really like him

Robbie: Yh can you at last give him to someone who won't abuse him constantly

Bob: (grabbing Robbie's shirt) what did you say punk?

Robbie: er...um nothing sir

Wendy: cmon hurry up we're missing 'celebrities underwater' on TV

Bob: Yh you heard her.

Cat reluctantly places the puppy in Wendy's arms. She cries the hardest she cried in a long time and places her head on Robbie's shirt. The couple forcefully shove the dog in the car and drive off in their beat up sedan.

Robbie: shh- shhhhhhh It's gonna be okay (consoling Cat) I mean it's not like it was the real dog.

Cat: Yh but now he's gone forev- wait what!

Robbie: the dog we gave to those disgusting human beings was different dog. Remember when I promised to go and get soap for doggy's 'final bathing'. Well I actually went to a dog shelter and got an identical dog so that I could switch when we gave it to them

Cat: wait but what about the fake dog with the couple.

Robbie: well he's known to be a bit of a biter and he's infected with some unknown disease.

Cat takes this information in and immediately hugs her best friend close.

Cat: (crying tears of joy) you're the best person a girl could have :D

Robbie: well you're the best girl a guy could have (poking her nose)

The two look into each other's eyes for a brief second. It's as if they're almost about lean in to each other's lips. They were a split second from their lips touching each other. Until...

Jade: (on stage with a microphone) SO GUYS. I'd like to introduce a very talented lady, my...new friend Tori Vega!

Tori gets on stage and is ready on the microphone.

I've tried to let it go

But these butterflies I can't ignore

Cause every time that I look at you

Know we're in a catch 22

We've been friends for so long but I

Need to tell you what's on my mind

I'm sick and tired of playing games

'Cause I know that you feel the same

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now

Take a chance on me

How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do

If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move

I'm Gold, Gold

You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company

So bet your money on me

I'm Gold, Gold

Do I really need to spell it out?

My heart skips when you're around

I got everything that you need

So come on baby get close to me

So confused that I'm not surprised

From greater bells, and rolled the dice

Know all your moves, don't know why I fall

Should put me out, but I want it all

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now

Take a chance on me

How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do

If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move

I'm Gold, Gold

You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company

So bet your money on me

I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la

I'm Gold, Gold

[x2]

Been to cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya

You're not a fool you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do

If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move

I'm Gold, Gold

You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company

So bet your money on me

I'm Gold, Gold

Na ra ta la la

I'm Gold, Gold

[x2]

The crowd are on their feet cheering Tori. Jade runs on stage to have an awkward but sweet hug with her new 'friend'.

{end credits}

A/n: this is my first ever story so I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to premiere. School just sucks.


	3. Cat and Mrs Harris' playdate

**Cat and Mrs Harris' playdate**

 **S05EP2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Andre and Tori are walking into school excited. Not just because it's Friday and it's nearly the weekend, they've got something special planned.

 **Tori: man I cannot wait for Saturday night.**

 **Andre: Yh and you can thank ME for that.**

 **Tori: (giggling) oh cmon I gave you an extra 20 bucks so that you could buy the tickets**

 **Andre: Yh but I'm paying for everything else. Food, t-shirts and hotel.**

 **Tori: well...Yh**

 **Jade: (walking in with beck) Vega. Harris**

 **Tori: hi**

Tori and Jade are getting more comfortable as friends over the past few weeks. They've even been commenting on each other's slap videos.

 **Beck: someone looks happy**

 **Andre: Yh it's because...**

 **Tori: noooo I wanna tell them**

 **Andre: cmon man you always tell everyone news. Especially with your little walk. (doing tori's 'big news' walk) heeeeeeeey**

 **Tori: (obviously amused) oook you can tell them.**

 **Andre: thx. So me and Tori are going to a- (phone buzzing) sorry I gotta take this**

Andre walks off while Cat walks in happy as usual.

 **Cat: hiiiiiiii**

 **Tori, Jade, Beck: hey**

 **Robbie: (walking in with Rex ) hello beautiful people**

 **Rex: sup my peeps**

 **Jade: Apparently, Andre has news which I doubt I'll care about.**

Despite being nicer to Tori. Jade will always be Jade.

 **Andre: (coming back in)oh so I guess you don't care about me and Tori getting front row seats for the Bruno Mars concert on Saturday night.**

The gang are amazed by this news.

 **Robbie: woah you so lucky!**

 **Beck: now that is a legit way to spend a weekend.**

 **Andre: Yh... It was.**

 **Tori: what do you mean? Was!**

 **Andre: well my brother just called and said he's not able to come over this weekend.**

 **Jade: so**

 **Andre: soooo. That means no is gonna be able to look after my grandma.**

 **Cat: why can't you just leave her by herself for the weekend?**

 **Andre: it's MY grandma. She barely survives 2 minutes let alone 2 days.**

 **Tori: well maybe you guys could help look after Mrs Harris**

 **Jade: well first of all I don't care. Second of all I have a monologue that's due for sikowitz's class on Monday so I'd have to work all weekend anyways.**

 **Tori: beck**

 **Beck: sorry, moose is coming back from Canada for the weekend.**

 **Tori: oh you mean the guy that we... 'competed' over.**

 **Jade: yep. He tasted lovely**

 **Beck: what was that?**

 **Jade: Nothing**

 **Andre: Robbie?**

 **Robbie: I would but I have a karate class from 2-5pm on both Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Rex: Yh a.k.a the time where 5yr olds kick lil Robbie's butt**

 **Robbie: REX!**

 **Andre: see everyone's busy so we can't**

 **Cat: hey you haven't asked me yet**

The gang all of a sudden burst out in laughter. This even makes Jade laugh uncontrollably and that was rare.

 **Cat: (really confused) what's so funny?**

 **Andre: (laughing) you... Look after my grandma.**

 **Cat: yes exactly**

 **Tori: (giggling ) look I'm sorry, you couldn't survive a minute let alone 2 days.**

 **Cat: but I run I babysitting service, I know how to look after someone**

 **Beck: Yh but that's little kids this is ANDRE'S grandma.**

 **Cat: look don't worry I can handle it.**

 **Andre: [heavy sigh] well since there's nobody else. Just be there by 7:30 am tomorrow.**

 **Cat: (jumping up and down in excitement) yay! I get to look after a demented old lady!**

 **Rex: at least Mrs Harris doesn't have a lopsided toosh**

 **Robbie: REX!**

{victorious intro}

The Slap update- Tori Vega

So pumped to see Bruno Mars at the concert

Mood: fist-bumpish ✊✊

Saturday morning

Cat arrives at Andre's house on her pink bike early in the morning. Tori and Andre are just about to set off to San Francisco. Andre gives Cat the list of medication she needs to give Mrs Harris and then leaves. Mr Harris suddenly screams.

 **Mrs Harris: ANDRE MY CLOCK CHANGED NUMBERS AGAIN!**

 **Cat: Andre's not here**

 **Mrs Harris: I DON'T KNOW YOU!**

She then runs out of the living room screaming and starts running round the house. Cat tries her best to calm her down.

 **Cat: (trying to catch up to her) don't worry just calm down**

Cat already regrets signing to this. She's unable to find Mrs Harris for about half an hour until she finds her under her bed. She tries to pull her out but because Mrs Harris is... slightly bigger, she's unsuccessful. She then finds a pound of butter from the fridge and uses it but it's not enough. Not knowing what to do, she calls the one person she trusts the most in the whole wide world.

 **Robbie: hello**

 **Cat: HELP ME!**

 **Robbie: wait sorry What**

 **Cat: I need help Andre's grandma is stuck under her bed and I don't have enough butter to pull her out.**

 **Robbie: huh somethings happened already it's only been a half hour (giggling)**

 **Cat: ROBBIE! This is serious!**

 **Robbie: so what do you want me to do?**

 **Cat: HELP ME!**

 **Robbie: but.. I'm busy today and you know that.**

 **Cat: I thought your karate class doesn't start until 2 o'clock**

 **Robbie: Yh but I've got other chores to do as well and you know that**

 **Cat: (in a babyish voice) pleeeeeeeaaaaaassseeee**

Robbie couldn't resist Cat's baby talk no matter how hard he tried. He then agreed to come over and said he'd be there in twenty minutes. He didn't get there until 1 hour later because the traffic was enormously high due to the morning rush. When he eventually got there, the whole house was a wreck. A picture was smashed on the floor, the coffee table was flipped over and the ceiling fan was hanging by a thread. When he got into the bedroom, he was horrified. He found Mrs Harris lying on the bed and Cat lying on the floor unconscious.

 **Robbie: (shaking cat) CAAAAT, CAAAAT WAKE UP!**

No answer

 **Robbie: oh no, this is just like movie I saw when the teenage girl gets knocked out by a crazy lady who sells ice cream to 4th graders.**

All of a sudden he could feel Cat moving. She wakes up and is immediately happy to see Robbie. Robbie set her down on the living room couch (which surprisingly hasn't been flipped over. For the rest of the day, Robbie tried controlling Mrs Harris but obviously fails. He suddenly thinks of a 'genius' plan. Well it depends if you think that locking a 65 year old woman in her basement is genius. Don't worry, beforehand, Robbie supplied her with a whole days worth of food and drink. This meant that him and Cat can get some sort of relaxation.

 **Cat: wanna watch a movie?**

 **Robbie: sure what movie?**

 **Cat: um... Finding Nemo**

 **Robbie: I guess so**

They spent the whole night watching movies that they ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Sunday morning

All of a sudden, Tori and Andre arrive home 12 hours early (7:30 am). It turns out that the Sunday concert was cancelled due to Bruno Mars somehow getting jungle worms. Once they entered the house, they were baffled. They saw Cat and Robbie on the couch sleeping, the ceiling fan was still broken, the picture of Andre's grandma was broken and the coffee table was still upside down. They finally to the sound of the door slamming shut.

 **Robbie: oh um wassup Andre**

 **Cat: sorry about the stain on your carpet**

 **Andre: Yh because that's really the big issue**

 **Cat: (in a more happier tone) well as long as you forgive me**

 **Mrs Harris: ANDRE IS THAT YOU!**

 **Tori: is that ...coming from your basement**

 **Andre: Yh I think it is**

 **Robbie: Yh I kinda sorta locked her in the over night**

 **Andre: was she a nightmare beforehand**

 **Robbie: well yes**

 **Andre: then it's cool**

 **Robbie: (relieved) thx**

 **Andre: I mean it's not like you would've broken the lock right? (Laughing)**

 **Cat: well... About that...**

 **A/N: thank you lot reading. I hoped you've enjoyed it. I'm planning to update around every other week but that's no promise.**


	4. The Vega Robbery

**The Vega Robbery**

 **S05EP3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. If I did this season would be on to by now.**

The vega family were coming home from a long day of shopping at the Northridge mall. Not only that but they've had to endure Trina's disgraceful attempts at singing 'Forever Baby' in the car ride home.

 **Tori: TRINA!**

 **Trina: (taking of her headphones) what!**

 **Tori: no one wants to hear you. You're making my ears BLEED!**

 **Trina: ha! As if anyone believes that**

 **Mrs Vega: honey... It's true**

 **Mr Vega: Yh I suffer when I hear that.**

 **Tori: (with a huge grin on her face) see**

 **Trina: (shocked) you know what... Forget you people**

Trina storms into the house and immediately slumps on the couch.

 **Trina: (frustrated) I'm gonna celebrities underwater, hopefully without being shamed by my own family.**

 **Tori: oh get over yousel- hey! Where's the Tv?**

 **Mrs Vega: what do you mean it's rig- Yh it is gone.**

 **Tori: ugh how many times Trina do I have to say to you to not take the family TV in your room.**

 **Trina: it wasn't me! Plus the living room TV is better it's got way more channels plus...**

 **Mr Vega: hey! Where's our coffee maker?**

 **Mrs Vega: And our microwave**

 **Tori: and my pearbook pro!**

 **Trina: and my foot massager! (Runs upstairs)**

 **Mr Vega: [deep sigh] kids... I think we've just robbed**

The family look at each other in disbelief. Who could've done this? Why them? Why not the creepy family that lives nearby? Lucky Mr Vega was a cop so he'd hopefully be able to find the culprit quickly.

 **Trina: hey have you seen my vibrating hair brush**

 **{Victorious intro}**

 **Monday morning**

Tori was bummed out about the robbery the day before. She walked into school looking depressed. Andre saw this and wanted to Know what's up.

 **Andre: sup Tori**

 **Tori: hey**

 **Andre: why the sad boo boo face?**

 **Tori: well... (Struggling to hold back tears) our family got robbed yesterday**

 **Andre: WHAT! How?**

 **Tori: I dunno. We came home from shopping and all of a sudden our technology was gone. Even all of Trina's weird beauty products.**

 **Andre: aw come here (pulling Tori into a hug)**

 **Cat: hiiii**

No answer. She then sees Tori crying in Andre's arms

 **Cat: what's wrong (concerned)**

 **Andre: [sigh] Tori's house was robbed last night**

 **Cat: [gasp] W-WHAT! How did this happen ?**

 **Tori: (releasing herself from Andre) I dunno some grunch with no heart probably**

 **Cat: oh one time I saw a movie about a grunch. He was big and green and-**

 **Tori: (cutting her off) I'm not in the mood for your STUPID little stories**

 **Cat: [gasp] (looking as if she's about to cry)**

 **Andre: cmon lighten up man. I know you got robbed but there's no need to get all snappy.**

 **Tori: ...ok... I'm sorry Cat I'm just really stressed out**

 **Cat: it's ok**

 **Beck: (rushing in) hey guys**

 **Tori, Andre, Cat: hey**

 **Cat: did you here about what happened to tor-**

 **Beck: have you seen a girl with glasses, a bit short, reminds me of a super hero 'weirdly'**

 **Andre: no. Why?**

 **Beck: k thx see ya later.**

There's this girl (Lindsay) who's been obsessed with Beck for the past few weeks. She's basically Beck's #1 fan, which was hard since there's so many Beck 'fans'. One time, she tried hiding in Beck's Rv while he was sleeping but luckily he woke up before she could find a hiding spot. So now he basically tries to avoid her everyday but she always ends up finding him. Life must suck for him at the minute.

 **Lunchtime**

 **Lindsay: (rushing over to Beck at the table) HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!**

 **Beck: oh why, just why**

 **Lindsay: I made some of my raisin cookies**

 **Beck: I HATE raisins**

 **Lindsay: oh I can take care of that**

She literally bites the raisins out of the cookies herself. Beck tries to walk away but is immediately stopped.

 **Lindsay: do you like my new perfume?**

 **Beck: Lindsay**

 **Lindsay: it's called magic odour**

 **Beck: Lindsay**

 **Lindsay: do you like raisin cookies of chocolate cookies?**

 **Beck: Lind-**

 **Lindsay: me personal I like the chocolate ones but it's your choi-**

 **Beck: (at the top of his lungs) LINDSAY!**

No one had heard Beck scream like that before, not even Jade.

 **Beck: understand this. NO ONE LIKES YOUR PERFUME, NO ONE WANTS YOUR TERRIBLE COOKIES AND I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!**

The crowd that surrounded were shocked at what they were hearing. Beck was known as the most calm and laid-back students of Hollywood Arts but today he just lost it. Lindsay runs off in a river of tears and went into the girls bathroom. Her heartbreak soon turned into hatred. She was so vengeful. She thought the only way to get to Beck personally was to 'get at' the ones he loved. Jade.

 **After School**

Tori took the bus home from school (mainly because she wouldn't be able bear Trina talking to her foot bleacher). Her day was horrible as she was still shaken up after the robbery. However, it was all about to change. Her dad texted her saying that he has big news. She hoped it would bring some joy to her day.

 **Tori: (coming in) hey da-**

Tori's dad immediately picks her up off of the ground and hugs her. A bit too hard.

 **Tori: DAAAD! PUT ME DOWN. AND STOP SQUEEZING ME I CANT BREA-**

 **Mr Vega: I GOT him. (Gently putting her down)**

 **Tori: huh**

 **Mr Vega: the criminal. The grunch that stole all of our stuff.**

 **Tori: WHAT! (Shocked) y-you found him.**

 **Mr Vega: Yh I was doing the early morning shift and I found all of our electricals in some dumpster near "Frank's Cupcakes".**

 **Tori: and the criminal?**

 **Mr vega: yes. He was sleeping inside of it.**

 **Tori: did you hurt him?**

 **Mr Vega: no**

 **Tori: (raising her eyebrow) daaaaaad**

 **Mr Vega: ok. I might have given him a jab to the nose**

 **Tori: hey you know what it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that guy's in prison and WE have all of our stuff back.**

 **Mr Vega: yes. And I PROMISE that I'll do whatever it takes to keep this house 'robbery-free'**

 **Tori: Yh**

All of a sudden they hear a scream from upstairs. They immediately know it's Trina. At first they thought she'd probably lost her stupid foot massager again. When they got in her room, they'd already found her on the floor covering her eyes.

 **Tori: oh my gosh what happened! (Helping her up)**

 **Trina: I dunno... I was just walking to my room and all of a sudden I saw a huge flash.**

 **Mr Vega: yes it worked**

 **Tori: huh**

 **Mr Vega: well basically I thought instead of just installing a regular alarm in here, I decided to make this (pointing at the construction). It's a personalised homemade alarm and if anyone who opens that door will receive 30,000 watts of white. hot. blinding light.**

 **Trina: you blinded me**

 **Mr Vega: temporarily**

 **Trina: (standing the wrong way) listen dad you disable that crappy alarm RIGHT NOW**

 **Tori: um Trina ... wrong way**

 **Trina: (now at the right direction) you disable that alarm RIGHT NOW**

 **Mr Vega: honey it's the only way we'll be-**

 **Trina: DISABLE IT!**

 **Mr Vega: okaaaaaayyy**

Over the next few hours, the Vega family come across a few of their dad's booby traps. Seems like fun. These included an electrical door, a chair that traps you in handcuffs and a huge net which Tori ended up being trapped in for two hours. In her mind, This had to end.

The Slap Update-Tori Vega

I'm trapped in a net with nothing to do.

So how's your day?

Mood: ultimate boredom? ﾟﾑﾎ?

 **Tuesday Morning**

It's the beginning of the day at Hollywood Arts. Everyone's doing their usual thing. For Jade it was a morning coffee a search for Beck so that they can make out. But something was about to change. Lindsay ends up walking up to Jade at her locker.

 **Lindsay: hi Jade**

 **Jade: (slamming the locker) um... What are you?**

 **Lindsay: I'm Lindsay**

 **Jade: so**

 **Lindsay: I just wanted to say hi and give you some coffee**

 **Jade: but I already have coffee. I'd think with glasses you would be able to see.**

 **Lindsay: don't worry this one is way better.**

 **Jade: hmmmmmm (cautiously taking the bottle)**

She tastes it

 **Jade: dang... That's some lovely stuff**

 **Lindsay: yay! I knew you'd love it (going in for a hug)**

 **Jade: OFF!**

Lindsay then walks off while Jade finishes her coffee. She has a huge smirk on her face as she hopes her 'special ingredients' work.

 **Song-writing class**

It's the first class of the day, which is one of the more favourable classes. The only 'main' people in there are Cat, Robbie, and Jade. Halfway through class, Jade starts feeling a bit weird. Her head was spinning and so was her stomach. Before you know it, Jade rushed out of class and headed to the girls bathroom. It wasn't pretty in there. She was in one of the stalls for about 35 minutes. Cat ended up finding her in there after class ended.

 **Cat: oh my gosh are you okay?!**

 **Jade: (coughing violently) Yh I'm feeling SOOOOOOOO good right now.**

 **Cat: well it's obvious that you're not**

 **Jade: don't worry Cat jus- (coughing violently again)**

 **Cat: oh no! I gotta get you to a hospital**

 **Jade: urgh! I said don't worry about it**

 **Cat: no you're too sick. I'll ask Robbie for a lift.**

 **Jade: he drives?**

 **Cat: Yh**

 **Jade: the guy could barely do his zipper.**

 **Cat: Yh but he's a really good driver.**

 **Jade: [sigh] FINE LETS GO**

They end up skipping lunch to take Jade to the hospital. Meanwhile, Tori and Trina are sitting together while stressing over their father extreme measures for a 'robbery-free' home.

 **Tori: what are we gonna do about dad?**

 **Trina: you figure it out**

 **Tori: what! NO! He's affected you too.**

 **Trina: yes. Can't you se I'm still struggling TO see. I mean I would give you some my genius ideas but I have bigger things to worry about.**

 **Tori: like what**

 **Trina: how to walk semi blind in 10 inch fazzini shoes**

 **Tori: you know what you embarrass me.**

 **Trina: hey! It's not my fault I'm beautiful. (Walks off)**

 **Andre: (walking in) sup Tori**

 **Tori: urgh Andre you know I love you but PLEASE go away.**

 **Andre: your police daddy giving you a hard time**

 **Tori: YES! Wait how did you know?**

 **Andre: you texted me didn't you?**

 **Tori: oh... Yh**

 **Andre: so how was it like in the net**

 **Tori: well if you saw my slap page. Pretty boring. Ya know what he did to my mother.**

 **Andre: what**

 **Tori: he made this machine that sprays hot cheese every time someone opens the door. So when my mom came back from the drug store she got sprayed.**

 **Andre: man that's serious chizz**

 **Tori: [sigh] what am I gonna do?**

 **Andre: I dunno. If only he knew what it was like experiencing those but-**

 **Tori: WAIT. That's perfect!**

 **Andre: huh**

 **Tori: (hugging him tight) thank you thank you thank you thank you (running off)**

 **Andre: (confused) anytime**

 **3pm at the hospital**

Jade has been lying on that hospital for about 1 hour and a half. The doctor said she she had a disease similar to jungle worms but way worse. They told to stay for the next for the 2 days. Beck finally arrives in a panic.

 **Beck: JADE, are you okay?**

 **Jade: Yh I feel ssssooooooooo great**

 **Beck: what happened?**

 **Jade: I dunno. I was in my song-writing class when I suddenly felt like crap.**

 **Beck: did you have anything to eat beforehand?**

 **Jade: no I always skip breakfast.**

 **Cat: why?**

 **Jade: because what's the point of eating at 6am in the morning while you could just drink coffee.**

 **Rex: man that's messed up.**

 **Jade: hey! You're lucky I'm too sick to rip your arm off and shove it up-**

 **Beck: okaaaay. Did you have coffee?**

 **Jade: Yh some random chick gave it to me and it tasted wonderful**

 **Beck: which chick?**

 **Jade: I dunno. Some girl named 'Lindsay'**

At that moment his body filled with rage. He realised Lindsay was obviously trying to get back at him for yelling at her. But poisoning his girlfriend has a million steps too far. He immediately wanted revenge.

 **Beck: Robbie come with me**

 **Robbie: but what about jad-**

 **Beck: GET UUUUUPPP!**

Robbie immediately sprinted out of the room.

 **Jade: (coughing lightly) where are you going?**

 **Beck: you'll find out.**

 **7pm at the Vega household**

Mr Vega was coming back from work. He was feeling proud of himself thinking that all of his plans had worked. But he was due for a rude awakening. As soon as he opened the front door. He was immediately sprayed with 'extra' hot cheese, the same way that Mrs Vega was sprayed. He couldn't see a thing and before he knew he was trapped in a huge net, the same net he trapped Tori in. The rest of the family then surrounded the net.

 **Tori: well hello dad.**

 **Mr Vega: (trying to wipe hot cheese from his face) w-what's going on?**

 **Mrs Vega: nothing. Just showing you how we feel.**

 **Mr Vega: huh**

 **Tori: dad your little mission for a robbery-free home is actually causing more harm. Do you realise I was in that net for 3 hours.**

 **Trina: and my eyes got slaughtered**

 **Mrs Vega: and I got skin burns from your little cheese attack**

 **Mr Vega: Yh I know it burning me too**

 **Tori: great so are gonna stop with this crap or not.**

 **Mr Vega: well maybe we can negoti-**

 **Tori,Trina: Daaaaaad!**

 **Mr Vega: okay!**

 **Mrs Vega: finally. Did you know your dad got some body guard in our garage? I had to beat him with my shovel.**

 **Mr Vega: I didn't hire a bodyguard**

 **Mrs Vega: oh**

 **Wednesday morning**

Tori and the gang are hanging out by the stairs talking about the roller coaster that was yesterday.

 **Tori: wait. Jade's in the hospital**

 **Cat: Yh**

 **Tori: how? She never gets sick.**

 **Beck: I dunno. I guess we'll never know**

 **Tori: well. I hope she gets better soon**

 **Andre: Yh it's weird not having her demean someone constantly per day.**

 **Cat: hey. Where's Robbie?**

 **Beck: oh... Um his car broke down so he's gonna be late for class.**

 **Cat: awwwww**

 **Tori: at least that car is better than his 'car of the future'**

His cat broke down which everyone THOUGHT. Instead, he was actually with Lindsay at his house. He asked her if she wanted help on her maths homework in the morning. But this was all part of a revenue plan by Beck for poisoning Jade. Robbie asked if she liked to see something cool. He said it would make her feet so smooth, Beck would probably dump Jade for her.

 **Lindsay: are you sure 'puka fish' are safe**

 **Robbie: of course**

 **Lindsay: (dipping her feet inside) ooooooooooohhhhh I-it feels lik-**

 **Robbie: a million tiny fish kisses**

 **Lindsay: yeeeeeeaaaahhh**

 **A/N: thank you for reading. These take a lot of time to do especially with exams. I hate school :(. Hope you've enjoyed it.**


	5. Girls Night Out

**Girls Night Out**

 **S05EP4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did it would've never been cancelled.**

Friday Luncrhtime

Tori, Jade and Cat are sitting on a table discussing what was a roller coaster week.

 **Tori: oh did you hear what happened to that girl Lindsay?**

 **Cat: Yh she was rushed to the hospital on Wednesday**

 **Tori: for what?**

 **Jade: I dunno**

She did. Beck told her everything that had happened. She thought it was very sweet of him and surprising.

 **Tori: sooooo what are you guys doing tonight?**

 **Cat, Jade: nothing why?**

 **Tori: well I thought that we could do something together.**

 **Cat: like what?**

 **Tori: maybe go to the mall**

 **Jade: I'm hanging with Beck**

 **Tori: you just said you don't have anything planned**

 **Jade: Yh but when I heard the word 'mall' I thought otherwise**

 **Tori: oh cmon it'll be fun**

 **Jade: Yh Yh Yh Yh. Never**

 **Cat: pleeeeeeaaassse**

 **Jade: urgh you know I don't like it when you baby talk**

 **Tori: just once then you can go back your witch demons and rituals.**

 **Jade: hey! You know I don't do that anymore**

 **Tori: so you'll go?**

 **Jade: [sigh] fine. But if you p*** me off its your funeral**

 **Cat: yay! Jadey it's gonna be so much fun.**

 **Jade: (unenthusiastic) yay**

 ** _{Victorious Intro}_**

It nearly the end of school and Trina is self promoting her one act play called "Chicago 2". She did the first version three years ago and she thought it went well. In her mind it did. She needed someone to write a review by Sunday. Sinjin apparently had to visit his mother in Mexico. That she THOUGHT. The only person available was Robbie but in her eyes he 'failed' to last time. She realised that he was the only choice.

 **Trina: hey! Shapiro**

 **Robbie: (closing his locker) oh hey Trina**

 **Trina: I need you to do something for me.**

 **Robbie: ok sure**

 **Trina: you see, I'm doing another one act play called 'Chicago 2' which is a sequel. So I need someone to write a review before Sund-**

 **Robbie: nope (rushing off)**

 **Trina: (grabbing Robbie back and slamming him to the locker) HEY! You do realise I'm giving you a second chance after last time.**

 **Robbie: but I was just being hone-**

 **Trina: (kicking him 'below the belt') MEET ME. TONIGHT. 6 O'CLOCK. [walking off]**

 **Robbie: [squeal]**

Friday Night- 5:30 pm

Tori's busy getting ready for her GNO tonight. It's the first time in a long time that her and the girls got to hang out properly. Whilst getting ready, Trina comes in with her costume for 'Chicago 2'.

 **Tori: what is THAT!**

 **Trina: um it's me looking awesome**

 **Tori: riiiiiight (sarcastically)**

 **Trina: see I'm doing a sequel for my one act play and I'm doing my last dress rehearsal tonight and Robb-**

 **Tori: TRINA. Trina. My care for this is at an all time low.**

 **Trina: (offended) well!**

 **Tori: anyways why the school even think of letting yo- (interrupted by knocking at the door)**

 **Trina: someone's at the door. GET IT.**

She rolls eyes and open the door the see the one and only Jade West.

 **Tori: oh hi Jade**

 **Jade: hey**

 **Tori: you ready for our GNO**

 **Jade: [sigh] I guess**

 **Tori: hey where's Cat?**

 **Jade: in the car listening to children's music**

 **Tori: why is she listening to kiddie music?**

 **Jade: why do you think I left here in the car?**

 **Tori: good point**

They then depart to the car where they found Cat enjoying her 'music'. Cat's smile went once Jade put on some of her heavy metal. For the next half hour, on the journey, the car was just silent. No sound. No one even said a word. But take a guess on who's the first to speak.

 **Cat: can we turn on the radio?**

 **Jade: oh let me think... NO**

 **Cat: plllleeeeeaaaassseee**

 **Jade: I'm not in the mood for your colourful little rainbow music.**

 **Cat: not that. I meant Capital radio.**

 **Tori: I thought it was only in England**

 **Jade: nah they just extended it to the U.S last month**

 **Cat: can we please have some capital radio?**

 **Jade: fine which channel number?**

 **Cat: 98.5**

They turn on the station station and they're about to play a song that they all love. "Okay okay, next on Capital fm we've got a song that's been blowing the charts lately. 'Lean On' is coming up next".

 **Cat: yay I love that song**

 **Tori: Yh me too**

 **Jade: it's alright**

 **Cat: do wanna sing along with us?**

 **Jade: why would I- meh ok**

The song finally burst on the radio and the girls immediately get into it.

 ** _(Jade)_**

 ** _Do you recall, not long ago_**

 ** _We would walk on the sidewalk_**

 ** _Innocent, remember?_**

 ** _All we did was care for each other_**

 ** _But the night was warm_**

 ** _We were bold and young_**

 ** _All around the wind blows_**

 ** _We would only hold on to let go_**

 ** _(Cat)_**

 ** _[Chorus 2x:]_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_**

 ** _We need someone to lean on_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_**

 ** _All we need is somebody to lean on_**

 ** _(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) [4x]_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _What will we do when we get old?_**

 ** _Will we walk down the same road?_**

 ** _Will you be there by my side?_**

 ** _Standing strong as the waves roll over_**

 ** _(Cat and Jade)_**

 ** _When the nights are long_**

 ** _Longing for you to come home_**

 ** _All around the wind blows_**

 ** _We would only hold on to let go_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _[Chorus 2x:]_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_**

 ** _We need someone to lean on_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_**

 ** _All we need is somebody to lean on_**

 ** _All we need is somebody to lean on_**

 ** _All we need is somebody to lean on_**

 ** _Lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on..._**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _[Chorus 2x:]_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_**

 ** _We need someone to lean on_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_**

 ** _All we need is somebody to lean on_**

 ** _(Cat)_**

 ** _(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oooooh)_**

The girls once again sing amazingly. Jade was starting to feel a bit more positive towards this girls night out because they were currently having a good time. Unlike some people.

 ** _Trina: CHICAGOOOOOOOOOOO CHICAGOOOOOOOOO It's a city that's exciting, it's a city that's inviting, it's a city for a woman just like meeeeee. There's a lake they called Lake Michigan, I feel I'm really fitting in, this city is my perfect cup of teeeaa. CHICAGOOOOOOO CHICAGOOOOO_**

 ** _Robbie: (in his mind) God help me!_**

He had to endure another hour of this crap as this play is longer than the last one. Every minute that passed, he was losing the will to live. I mean anyone would.

Northridge mall- 6:30pm

The girls finally get to the mall after a full hour trip. Cat, being her normal self, gets excited.

 **Cat: (jumping up and down) yay! Friendship power.**

 **Jade: hey Cat! Cat Cat Cat Cat Cat Cat Cat. YOU'RE KILLING ME!**

 **Tori: wow! Jade being so sweet as usual.**

 **Cat: so what should we do?**

 **Tori: arcade?**

 **Jade: sure. If you wanna get destroyed at air hockey.**

 **Tori: oh it's on!**

 **Jade: oh Yh**

 **Cat: CANDY!**

 **Tori: well... That's random.**

 **Cat: no look (Pointing towards the candy store)**

 **Tori: we're not buying you can-**

Before she finishes she sees Cat dash towards the store.

 **Tori: you got spare cash?**

 **Jade: always**

They both unwillingly walk into the candy store where they already see Cat at aisle 5 where the gummy bears are. Cat seems to have made up her mind about what she's gonna buy until she looks over to aisle 6.

 **Cat: BIBBLE! (Running to aisle 6)**

 **Tori: Cat! You know you can't eat that stuff.**

 **Cat: why can't I? (Taking a crunch) it's sooo good**

And within 5 minutes, Cat is already sugar high. She's bouncing up and down constantly while it looks like she has energy for days. She's pacing around the store at what seemed to be 100mph. Jade's positivity about the night out were slipping fast than Robbie's sanity right now. But don't worry it surely can't get any worse?

Northridge cafe- 7:30pm

Within half an hour, it got worse. Cat didn't seem like calming down anytime soon. Tori was trying her best to settle the kitten but ended up failing. All of a sudden, a couple of girls walk by and start to giggle. Jade didn't take too kindly to that.

 **Jade: hey! Dudes! What're you staring at?**

 **Mean girl 1: um. You three obviously**

 **Jade: well. Could you not?**

 **Mean girl 2: how about you make us.**

 **Jade: oh I'd happily mak- (being held back by Tori)**

 **Tori: no! Don't go to their level.**

 **Cat: (pacing on the spot) yh.J-Jade**

 **Mean girl 3: what the hell is THAT! (Pointing at Cat)**

 **Tori: don't call her 'THAT'. She's a human being.**

 **Mean girl 2: Yh. BARELY**

 **Cat: [gasp]**

 **Mean girl 1: hey girls. Check out cheekbones jacket. (Pointing to Tori's jacket which says 'HA' on it)**

 **Mean girls 3: oh Hollywood Arts. The biggest wannabe school in America**

 **Tori: WANNABE?!**

 **Jade: ok. You asked this.**

She then proceeds to swing huge blow to that girls nose. Within seconds, it's already pouring out blood. Jade then goes on top of her and rip some of her hair from her scalp. Tori thinks about pulling her off but she is enjoying this too much. Apart from Cat who stands there with her hand covering her mouth.

 **Jade: YA THINK I'M A WANNABE NOW!**

The three girls run off including the one with hair falling out of her head.

 **Tori: wow! I don't normally enjoy violence but that was great.**

 **Jade: (in her Tori voice) your ever so welcome**

 **Tori: I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!**

 **Cat: um. You kinda do... a little bit.**

 **Tori: [sigh] whatever. You guys still up for the arcade?**

 **Cat: yay!**

 **Jade: only if you're ready to get pummelled at air hockey**

The girls go off to the arcade. The night actually went well after the whole fight. Jade won 3-0 games in air hockey (which ruined Tori's night a bit) and the girls got to watch a movie afterwards. So for the "Three Amigas" the night was a success. But for Shapiro. It was gonna be a long weekend. When he got home, he thought that the play was so bad he didn't care what happened to him if he gave a negative review. So he did.

 ** _The Slap Update- Robbie Shapiro_**

 ** _Two words to describe Trina's play:_**

 ** _pathetically AWFUL_**

 ** _Mood: Truthful_**?

He thought that everything was going to be fine. Until when he asleep. Trina found his address and climbed through the window. With a baseball bat in hand.

 **Trina: ROBBIE SHAPIRO!**

 **Robbie: (in horror) AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!**

 **A/N: thanks for reading. Hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Sort of announcement: I'm thinking of doing a bonus episode near the end of this series where the real life cast are in a group chat. If you wanna see that lemme know ;)**


	6. Daddy Issues

**Daddy Issues**

 **S05EP5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. If I did there would be a second Icarly and Victorious special. If only someone could write something like that ;)**

 **A/N: also sorry this is late. I've been ill for the past 2 days. Thank God I'm a bit better now.**

 **Monday Morning**

Cat skips into school joyfully as usual, whilst holding a can of Wahoo! Punch, which is her favourite drink. She's then greeted by her favourite person, who happens to have a really annoying puppet.

 **Robbie: hey Cat.**

 **Cat: hiiiiiiiiii (running up to him and hugging)**

 **Robbie: how's your weekend?**

 **Cat: weird**

 **Robbie: weird how?**

 **Cat: well it started with Jade beating some really mean girl at the mall.**

 **Robbie: you mean like Jade-level mean**

 **Cat: nope. Even worse**

 **Robbie: woah**

 **Cat: and then Sam gave me some of her 'Bolivian' bacon**

 **Robbie: 'Bolivian' bacon?**

 **Cat: Yh. It changes you.**

 **Robbie: (confused) okaaaay**

 **Cat: and then my brother called me saying that he made new hot sauce**

 **Robbie: what kind of hot sauce?**

 **Cat: well he added some of his weir-**

 **Robbie: hey look!**

 **Cat: whatty?**

 **Robbie: look at what their doing to the soda machine.**

Three men, in green vest, are taking the soda machines apart and putting them outside. This earns dirty looks from all of the students.

 **Cat: what's happening?**

 **Helen: what's happening is CHANGE.**

 **Robbie: huh**

 **Helen: As of this semester, I'm introducing a new health policy.**

 **Cat: oh ya- I don't get it**

 **Helen: this means no more sugary drinks are to be seen or sold at Hollywood Arts ever again.**

 **Robbie: WHAT! You're banning Wahoo! Punch.**

 **Helen: yes**

 **Robbie: W-WHY!?**

 **Helen: because it's NOT GOOD FOR YOU. some people drink around 6 bottles of this junk a day**

 **Robbie: not us**

 **Cat: we only drink one or two a week**

 **Helen well it's very unhealthy and I want the school to be represented well in Los Angeles.**

 **Robbie: you mean. You wanna boost your own reputation and ego.**

 **Helen: (pointing at Robbie) WHAT DID YOU SAY MISTER?**

 **Robbie: nothing ma'am**

 **Helen: I know this is very abrupt but it'll all be great in the end.**

 **Cat: but... But**

 **Helen: nooooooo buts. This decision is final! (Starting to walk off)**

 **Cat: wait. Can we least have one last can of Wahoo!**

 **Helen: lemme think about that... NO! (Walks off)**

 **Robbie: well maybe it is for the best.**

 **Cat: I guess. I'm just so sad about it. I was actually about buy one so we both could share.**

 **Robbie: u-us both share?**

 **Cat: Yh**

 **Robbie: (goes down on his knees) HELEN WWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!**

 **{Victorious Intro}**

 **Monday Lunchtime**

The gang were sitting at their usual spot at the Ashphalt Cafe. Jade suddenly walks in screaming at her phone. Well not literally. She's screaming at her dad. For the past few weeks, their relationship has taken a huge downfall. If they're not screaming at each other, they're not talking to each other. At this point, the gang wish they were not talking.

 **Tori: hey Jade**

 **Jade: (screaming at the phone) I HATE YOU!**

 **Tori: (offended) well!**

 **Jade: not you Vega. It's my dim witted father**

 **Andre: you two are fighting again!**

 **Jade: it's not my father is completely self righteous little shi-**

 **Cat: (interrupting) oh! Do you guys wanna hear some news?**

 **Beck: um. I guess so**

 **Cat: principal Helen banned Wahoo! Punch today**

 **Rest of the gang: (stunned) WHAT!**

 **Robbie: Yh she said it would 'change' to Hollywood Arts' reputation**

 **Tori: don't you mean boost her ego?**

 **Robbie: that's exactly what I said!**

 **Andre: great. First my grandma eats my goldfish and now one of the best drinks in LA are banned.**

 **Tori: wait. Your grandma eat your goldfish?**

 **Andre: yep**

 **Tori: b-b-but how is she- you know what. Forget it**

 _The Slap Update- Tori Vega_

 _My best friend's grandmother eats goldfishes._

 _That's so normal_

 _Mood: normal_? ﾟﾘﾐ

 **Monday night**

Jade and her father were still going at it for about 3 hours long after school. They were mainly fighting about how her dad typically doesn't understand creative people. At one point, Jade called her father jealous that his daughter will probably be more of a success than he'll ever be. She knew that he was, she could see it in his eyes. After another half hour of fighting, Jade's father actually called his own daughter a b*tch. After that, she sprinted upstairs with tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. She and her dad have had many heated fights before but he's never gone that low to call her a b*tch. She needed some positivity after that, so she decided to call her chirpy red headed friend to make her feel better.

 **Cat: (picking up the phone) hi**

 **Jade: hey C-Cat (clearly crying)**

 **Cat: what wrong?**

 **Jade: my disgrace of a father!**

 **Cat: aww**

 **Jade: yep life's going sooooo great.**

 **Cat: what's happened now!**

 **Jade: well. Me and my dad were fighting. Of course. And right at the end he called me a...a...a B*TCH!**

 **Cat covered her mouth in horror as she could not believe what she was hearing. A small tear dropped from her eye as she hear Jade just quietly crying.**

 **Cat: aww. Why can't you two just make up?**

 **Jade: IT'S NOT THAT EASY! He hates me. And I hate HIM!**

 **Cat: well maybe I could help.**

 **Jade: don't bother. There's no hope for me and my dad. (Hangs up)**

Those last eight words broke Cat's heart completely. She needed to do something. She owed it to Jade after what happened at the mall on Friday. So she texts Tori in order to help. Tori and Jade have been good friends for the better part of a month now. Tori wants to be a good friend and help but she knows when it comes to Jade and her father it almost lost hope. But suddenly, she thought of a brilliant idea. Risky. But brilliant.

 _The Slap Update- Tori Vega_

 _I'm a woman with a plan_

 _Risky plan._

 _But who cares anymore_

 _Mood: high-mojo_ ? ﾟﾘﾎ?

 **4 days later- Friday morning**

Tori had already explained her plans to the rest of the gang a few days prior. After another full week of Jade and her dad bickering, they were praying for a miracle that this would work. Beck and Jade were going Santa Monica for the day as it was a day off school. That's what Jade thought.

 **Jade: urgh. How long until we get there?**

 **Beck: just be patient**

 **Jade: ha! Since when have I EVER been patient**

 **Beck: good point.**

 **Jade: I thought Santa Monica was only an hour.**

 **Beck: yyyyyhhh**

 **Jade: but we've been driving for about nearly 2**

 **Beck: I acknowledge that**

 **Jade: THEN HURRY UP!**

 **Beck: (sarcastically) wow! Always so polite.**

After about another 15 minutes of driving, they finally stopped. Beck said he needed to visit his uncle really quick (which earned a huge groan from Jade). The entered this place called "Calm Seas" (I couldn't think of a better name). As they were going in, Jade noticed a car that was 'similar' to her father's. As Beck apparently checked in, Jade saw a blazer that looks like the one her dad wears.

 **Beck: ready to see my uncle.**

 **Jade: no. But I'm doing because there's nothing else to do.**

 **Beck: that's my girl (kissing her cheek)**

Jade then followed Beck into the "patient's" rooms. As they both entered the room they were meant to go, Jade couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her Dad and Tori sitting on a couch. Before she could comprehend what she saw, Beck immediately dashed out of the room and locked the door.

 **Jade: (trying to unlock the door) HEY! BECK UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW! YOU B*STARD!**

 **Tori: Jade just calm down.**

 **Jade: NEVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!**

 **Mr West: just do what she says.**

 **Jade: who asked you?**

 **Mr West: don't give me that attitude young lady!**

 **Jade: don't tell me what to do.**

 **Mr West: yes I can I'm your father.**

 **Jade: not anymore!**

 **Tori: STOP IT!**

The whole room went silent.

 **Tori: look, you two fighting is the reason we're here in the first place.**

 **Jade: but what is this place anyways?**

 **Beck: (from the outside) I told you it's called 'Calm Seas'**

 **Jade: What IS 'Calm Seas'?!**

 **Tori: it's a reconciliation centre. It's specifically for fathers and daughters.**

 **Beck: so we sent you here so that YOU TWO can cut out this crap.**

 **Jade: ha! You must be delusional if you think I'm speaking to that lousy nub.**

 **Tori: oh cmon Jade. Can you at least try to be civil for the next 3 days.**

 **Jade: THREE DAYS!**

 **Tori: yep. and it cost a lot. So you two better work this out or I'll lose out on nearly $200.**

 **Jade: well too ba- wait... 200 BUCKS!**

 **Tori: [sigh] Yh**

 **Jade: where the hell did you find that kind of money?**

 **3 days earlier- Tuesday night- Sam and Cat's house**

 **Robbie: woah this tastes wonderful**

 **Cat: yay! I knew you would love it.**

 **Robbie: since when did you know how to make Wahoo! Punch?**

 **Cat: it's easy and I'm smart**

 **Robbie: well can u tell me any of the ingre-**

 **Cat: (interrupting) look do you wanna keep talking or do you wanna drink more punch.**

 **Robbie: Yh but I jus- (looking at the bottle) I'll drink some more.**

Cat somehow memorised the recipe of Wahoo! Punch and somehow made it taste even better. Not only that, they're making gallons of punch in Cat's secret safe. This is because they wanna sell some of these at Hollywood Arts, hopefully without any of the teachers knowing. How were they gonna to pull this off? None of them knew.

 **Wednesday lunchtime**

Surprisingly they did figure it out. Basically, they found a secret basement underneath Hollywood Arts. They started to sell their supplies to some of the students (only the ones who are 'cool' with them). After lunch had ended, they had already earned nearly $50. Their earnings increased even more at the end of the day. Half of what they earn the went to Tori in order to fund her 'genius' plan.

 **Friday morning (again)- in their secret location**

 **Robbie: wow! Look at all this money we've earned. I could buy a gallon of lotion.**

 **Cat: and I could buy another 'tush tail'**

 **Rex: and I could buy another 'special' magazine**

 **Robbie: NO! I told you those magazines are inappropriate.**

 **Cat: what does he mean by 'special' magazines?**

 **He whispers to her what he means.**

 **Cat: [gasps]**

 **Robbie: Yh I know. It's disgusting.**

 **Cat: no. Look**

Robbie then turns around to see principle Helen with her arms crossed. He looked like he had seen a ghost. How on earth did she found out where they were hiding?

 **Helen: oh looky what we have here.**

 **Cat: oh um...well madam (does a curtsy) I can explain.**

 **Helen: yes. Explain why you've been making and selling bootleg items of Wahoo! Punch.**

 **Cat: it's not bootleg. I would never use a boot to make soda.**

 **Helen: huh!**

 **Robbie: wait how did you find out where we were?**

 **Helen: I dunno. Some weird kid. Glasses. Brown curly hair. Has a collection of teeth.**

 **Cat, Robbie: SINJIN?!**

 **Helen: I guess.**

 **Robbie: oh I'm so gonna kill that guy.**

 **Cat: (starts laughing) Robbie. We all know couldn't beat up a 5 yr old.**

 **Robbie: [sigh] Yh**

 **Helen: ok. You two are in BIG trouble.**

 **Cat: WHY?!**

 **Helen: do you even pay attention to anything?**

 **Cat: no I meant why is it fair that you ban something that everyone enjoys.**

 **Helen: because it's unhealthy!**

 **Cat: so**

 **Helen: I don't want our school being plagued with sugary drinks. That would give us a bad reputation.**

 **Robbie: you mean it would hurt your ego.**

 **Helen: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!**

 **Robbie: Yh you heard me. You just don't want your ego to get hurt.**

 **Helen: how dare you talk to me like that!**

 **Cat: well he just DID!**

 **Helen: (shocked at their 'disrespect') well then. Since you two wanna bad mouth me AND sell illegal punch. How does a month of detention sound?**

 **Robbie: WHAT!**

 **Cat: not very good to me.**

 **Helen: well TOO BAD! And if this place isn't cleaned up in an hour, then I might just extend it to TWO months.**

As she starts to walk up the stairs, she drops her bag. And out came 5 soda cans. All of which were Wahoo! Punch.

 **Robbie: well looky what we have here.**

 **Cat: care to explain.**

 **Helen: umm..well...see I just...**

 **Robbie: I fact. Don't worry about because we can happily explain this to the students Hollywood Arts.**

 **Cat: (takes a photo of the bag) with photo evidence**

 **Helen: NO! You cannot tell anyone about this.**

 **Robbie: oh just watch us do tha-**

 **Cat: wait. I have an idea!**

 **Robbie: what idea?**

 **Cat: (to Helen) let's make a deal. We won't tell anyone about this but only if you bring back Wahoo! Punch.**

 **Helen: are you threatening me?!**

 **Cat: umm...maybe? (Suddenly innocent)**

 **Helen: then NO**

 **Cat: oh I see how it is. (Pulls out her pear phone) I guess I'll just have to tweet.**

 **Helen: WAIT!... FINE I'll lift the ban on soft drinks. YOU HAPPY?**

 **Robbie: well. Yes!**

 **Helen: good. (Class bell rings) now GET TO CLASS! (Walks up the stairs)**

 **Cat: yay! (Hugs Robbie tightly)**

 **Robbie: we did it!**

 **Cat: (in excitement) Yh now we can fill our bodies with sugar.**

 **Robbie: (picking up one of the cans on the floor then takes out a straw from his backpack) still wanna share?**

 **Cat: Kay Kay**

 **Saturday night**

 **Jade: SHUT UP!**

 **Mr West: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!**

 **Jade: I'LL DO WHAT I LIKE!**

It was just constant shouting. The shouting which had been going on for the past 2 days. Tori, as part of her plan, stayed with Jade and her Dad to be the 'peacemaker' between them. It was obviously failing. Beck was at home as he didn't want to put himself in this horror show. Who could blame him? Even the therapist, that was meant to be counciling, ran off in fear. While all of this was happening, Tori was losing her sanity. And now she reached her breaking point.

 **Tori: (at the top of her lungs) HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!**

The two finally stop arguing after 4 hours (which is probably a record).

 **Tori: YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! All you do is scream at each other. I've never seen anything like it in my life. It's driving ME insane so you know what... I'M DONE!**

Tori then grabs her things, walks out and slams the door. The room was silent for about 5 minutes until Jade's father finally spoke again.

 **Mr West: maybe she's right. Maybe we do fight all the time.**

 **Jade: (sarcastically) oh you've just realised!**

 **Mr West: look I just don't understand why you don't see me as a father.**

 **Jade: you want the truth?**

 **Mr West: Yh**

 **Jade: it's because you don't wanna see me be a success.**

 **Mr West: what are you talking about?**

 **Jade: every time I- (fighting back tears) I speak about anything to do with performing or creativity, YOU always shut me off**

He just sat there silent

 **Jade: ever since I was little, you couldn't give a crap about what I was doing. All you cared about is your job. I mean you almost stopped me from going to Hollywood Arts. Thank god mom talked you out of it. Why do you not want me to be successful in life? Is it jealousy?**

 **Mr West: yes**

 **Jade: or is it jus- wait... What did you say?**

 **Mr West: I said yes. You're right.**

 **Jade: you're jealous of me? Why?**

 **Mr West: Because... When I was your age, my dad was like how I am right now. He never cared about my dreams or what I was doing. Every time I wanted to do something new and creative, he always belittled it and put it down. As a result, I never achieved what I wanted to achieved and now I'm a stupid banker.**

 **Jade: wow. Then why have you been taking it out on me?**

 **Mr West: [sigh] because I didn't want my daughter living the life that I never could.**

Jade just sits there in silence in order to take in what her father's just said. It seems that all the years of neglect and pain have gone away in him saying all of that. She may be a mean teen who will make you regret your life decisions but all she ever wanted was a father who cared. After two minutes of silence, she gets up and immediately hugs her dad tightly.

 **Jade: (in tears) I'm sorry**

 **Mr West: you have nothing to apologise for. It was all my fault.**

 **Jade: I-I...I love y-you**

 **Mr West: I love you too Jade**

They embrace for about 5 more minutes as they've never hugged like that in years. Jade's dad had promised that he would be a better father and Jade had promised to be a better person (a promise she definitely wouldn't keep).

 **Mr West: hey. You know that girl 'Tori'**

 **Jade: Yh**

 **Mr West: is she your friend?**

 **Jade: Yh now she is**

 **Mr West: I can see why you hated her for so long. She's SOOOOOOO annoying**

 **Jade: well. Yh**

 **A/N: thanks for reading guys. Please review as I appreciate everyone's feedback**


	7. Bad Boyz

**Bad Boyz**

 **S05EP6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. If I did this show would have been renewed for two more season.**

 **Wednesday morning**

It's just another fine day at Hollywood Arts. Nothing much has happened this week. Only two weeks, Jade and her father's relationship was in dire street. Now Jade is able to tolerate her dad and be around him without screaming. Other than that, nothing else has happened. But that's a big lie. After a few days after Tori came back from her 'nightmare' at Calm Seas, she met a handsome guy while she was hanging out with Andre at Nozu. It turns out that he's actually in her song-writing class. She never noticed him as he's one of the students that don't talk and just react. They both hit it off from the get go and before you know, Tori was already calling him her boyfriend.

 **Tori: (walking up to Jade's locker) hey Jade**

 **Jade: hey Vega**

 **Tori: how's your morning?**

 **Jade: well anything beats helping Cat organised her stupid little stuffed animal collection yesterday.**

 **Tori: (giggles)**

 **Jade: well someone's a happy Tori**

 **Tori: why wouldn't I be happy when I have an amazing man in my life**

 **Jade: oh Thomas**

 **Tori: his name is Tom**

 **Jade: and I'm supposed to care?**

 **Tori: look you could probably be a little nicer to people sometimes.**

 **Jade: I'm nice to you... Most of the time.**

 **Tori: all I'm saying is that you should try and not make people's lives miserable.**

 **Jade: look Tori. We've been going to school together for years. You should know I do whatever I want to whoever I please.**

 **Sinjin: (walking up to Jade) hi Jade. I made you a finger-painted portrait (showing his painting)**

Jade then takes the canvas and smashes it over Sinjin's head.

 **Jade: don't EVER give me things touched by YOU!**

Sinjin runs off gingerly with the canvas around his neck.

 **Tori: [sigh] why Jade... Just why?**

 ** _{Victorious Intro}_**

 **Wednesday lunchtime**

Robbie and Cat were in the library throughout all of lunchtime. That's because they were working on a song for their song-writing class. It was the biggest assignment of the whole semester as it would count towards 70% of their grades. The song can be about anything they want. But for some reason, nothing was popping up.

 **Robbie: um... how about we do a song about being happy**

 **Cat: oooooh I love happiness. But wait, didn't that bald headed guy already make a song about being happy. I forget his name.**

 **Robbie: Phare-**

 **Cat: ssssshhh don't tell me**

 **Robbie: oh I have another idea**

 **Cat: Yh**

 **Robbie: lets write another song about... (strums his guitar) *broken glass***

 **Cat: (giggling) nooooo**

 **Robbie: [sigh] this is hopeless**

 **Cat: awwwww don't give up yet. We can do this. You and me**

 **Robbie: (smiling) thanks**

The bell all of a sudden just rang. They both realised that this song was going to be a mission to complete. But they knew, with Robbie's 'decent' song-writing skills and Cat's amazing voice, this will work out in the end. But they had to think of something before Friday.

 **Wednesday Night**

Tori was getting ready to go out with her boyfriend to "Panini's", an Italian restaurant (with wonderful lasagna). She was really into him. There was something about him that was different to all the other guys she had dated. Either way she was very happy. All of sudden, Trina comes downstairs with a long purple dress and tons of make-up.

 **Tori: woah. who are you meeting, the queen or something?**

 **Trina: nooooo. I actually have a date tonight with a handsome young man at 8:00**

 **Tori: you have a date?**

 **Trina: yes**

 **Tori: why? Did he give up on living?**

 **Trina: [gasp] You listen here you little- (Tori's phone rings)**

 **Tori: (answering her phone) hello**

 **Tom: hi Tori**

 **Tori: hi baby**

 **Tom: how's my pretty little lady on this fine Wednesday night.**

 **Tori: (flirtatiously) gooooood**

 **Tom: look. I'm sorry but... I have to cancel our dinner date tonight**

 **Tori: (disappointed) awwww why?**

 **Tom: um... My grandma broke her hip and she just finished surgery so I have to go see her.**

 **Tori: awwww. Tell her I said get well soon**

 **Tom: I will**

 **Tori: byeeeee**

 **Tom: bye babe (hangs up)**

 **Trina: what was that about?**

 **Tori: [sigh] Tom said that he had to cancel because his grandma broke her hip.**

 **Trina: oh. Hey you know what's funny?**

 **Tori: your singing ability?**

 **Trina: SHUT UP! I meant the fact that I've never seen your boyfriend before.**

 **Tori: Yh and that's a good thing**

 **Trina: [gasp] well if you're gonna be so rude, I might as well just leave for my date. Because I actually HAVE ONE! (Exits the door)**

 **Tori: [sigh] why do I have to live with her?**

 **Thursday Early Morning- 2:35am**

Cat was up all night long trying to write decent song lyrics for their assignment. But nothing of substance came out. Within half an hour, her bed had a mountain pile of scrunched up paper. Why was it so hard to write a song all of a sudden? But it wasn't only her who was stressing out. It was Robbie, who said up all night playing his guitar in order to try and come up with ideas and failing every time. Luckily his parents are heavy sleepers. All of sudden, Cat had the perfect idea for a song and immediately called Robbie.

 **Robbie: (picking up the phone) hey Cat [yawn]**

 **Cat: friendship!**

 **Robbie: huh?**

 **Cat: our song. We should make it about friendship.**

 **Robbie: wow. That sounds cool.**

 **Cat: thanks**

 **Robbie: you got any lyrics?**

 **Cat: no! I thought you would have some by know.**

 **Robbie: sorry. I've been strumming this stupid guitar for 4 hours and I have nothing.**

 **Cat: urgh why is this so HARD!?**

 **Robbie: well at least we know what the songs about now. (Looks at his watch) oh man. We better get some sleep.**

 **Cat: Yh you're right. Good night (blows a kiss)**

 **Robbie: good night kitty (hangs up the phone)**

 **Thursday night- 8:30pm**

Another school day passed. Nothing much happened again. Well, apart from Cat and Robbie randomly spewing out lyrics whilst walking in the hallway. Tori was alone in the house. Tom was apparently still looking after his grandma in the hospital. Trina had another date to go to. Her parents were away in Santa Barbra for the week. So it was just her all by herself. She eventually decides to text Andre as she was getting hella bored.

 **Tori: (texting) hey Andre**

 **Andre: hey Tori**

 **Tori: wassup**

 **Andre: my grandma's just freaked out over her kitchen sink. So nothing new**

 **Tori: :)**

 **Andre: anyways how's you're b.a.e**

 **Tori: still looking after his grandma.**

 **Andre: is his grandma crazier than mine?**

 **Tori: LOL :) no**

 **Andre: so ur just chilling at ur house?**

 **Tori: Yh. I'm by myself**

 **Andre: awwww is wittle Tori all by herself. Ha!**

 **Tori: ur so mean LOL :)**

 **Andre: I know ;)**

 **Tori: wanna come over?**

 **Andre: sorry I gotta study for a math quiz tomorrow**

 **Tori: :( I h8 maths**

 **Andre: so do I. I've been studying all day**

 **Tori: ha ha. ;)**

 **Andre: :) :) lol**

 **Friday Lunchtime**

Robbie and Cat did it. They somehow managed to finish the song. Luckily they just finished it as their song-writing class was next period. It's a beautiful song called 'You Can Come To Me'. It's about being their for friends when they most need it. Which pretty much describes Cat and Robbie perfectly.

 **Cat: oh my god. I love this song**

 **Robbie: Yh we did it.**

 **Cat: yay! (Hi-fiving Robbie)**

 **Robbie: if we don't get at least an A- I'll be wazzed off**

 **Cat: Yh. This took hours of sleep from me. Look at my eyelids (showing how tired she was)**

 **Robbie: you think that's tired. Earlier, I slept through both history and math. Some mean guy hit me with a book.**

 **Cat: oh my! What kind of book?**

 **Robbie: I think it was a Shakespeare book. It might have been 'Much Ado About Nothing'**

 **Cat: oh man I don't like that one.**

 **Friday night-8:15pm**

Really!? That's what was going on in Tori's head. Tom had yet again cancelled on her even though he promised that he would be free on Friday. Trina, yet again, was out on a date. So she was alone. Again. She decided to call up Andre so that they could go to Nozu together. At least she's doing something on a Friday night. He then arrived at her house and then they were off.

 **Andre: he cancelled again**

 **Tori: Yh. Dunno why**

 **Andre: I swear you told me her grandma broke her hip**

 **Tori: Yh but she went home yesterday.**

 **Andre: that fast?!**

 **Tori: yep. His grandma's got a strooong hip.**

 **Nozu restaurant-9:00pm**

Tori and Andre arrived at Nozu after surprisingly longer journey than usual. All Andre was planning to do was to try out their new spicy tuna recipe. Tori once try to make spicy tuna. It didn't work at all. Before they got a chance to sit down, Tori saw something she wished see would never saw. She couldn't believe her her eyes. What is this I'm talking about? It's the sight of her boyfriend making out with another girl. To make it worse, that girl was her own sister, Trina Vega. Within seconds, Tori was at where the couple were locking lips.

 **Tori: HEY!**

 **Tom: (stops kissing Trina) oh umm...hey Tori**

 **Trina: hey! What are YOU doing here? This is my date you're interrupting.**

 **Tori: Yh. Your date with MY boyfriend!**

 **Trina: what are you talking about?**

 **Tori: (to Tom) would you like to explain to her? TOM**

 **Trina: his name is actually... Thomas**

 **Tori: which is very similar to Tom**

 **Trina: so... You've been seeing me whilst you were dating me.**

 **Tom: ummmm...**

 **Tori: ANSWER!**

 **Tom: YES!**

 **Mrs Lee (the owner): (coming in with two bowls of ice cream) here's your deser- oh look who it is. It's the girl who left my daughter dangling from the ceiling. Why are you disturbing this peaceful couple?**

 **Tori: to do THIS**

Tori then slaps the taste out of Tom's mouth..

 **Tori: WE'RE OVER! SON OF A B*TCH!**

Tori dashes out of Nozu bawling her eyes out. Trina then takes her bowl of ice cream and dumps it on his head.

 **Trina: that's what you get when you mess with the VEGAS. (Walks off)**

 **Mrs Lee: um. What just happened?**

 **Saturday Night-6:00pm**

Tori's heart was completely shattered after that. She thought she finally found someone that cared about her deeply. Someone that wouldn't use her or play with her heart. But he was just the same as the rest of them. First Steven, then Ryder, now Tom. It got to the point where she considered giving up on love forever. For the whole day, she was sitting on the couch in the living room, crying most of the time. Trina did her best to try and cheer her up but she failed. Andre called her earlier to see if she was okay. Every single one of her friends called. Beck, Andre, Sinjin, Robbie, Cat and Jade (who is terrible at advice). All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Tori opened to reveal Cat and Robbie (with a guitar).

 **Cat: hi Tori**

 **Robbie: can we come in?**

 **Tori: [sigh] Yh sure whatever**

 **Cat: (entering) don't worry Tori. It's gonna be okay.**

 **Tori: (sniffing) that's what they all say.**

 **Robbie: but it's true. It always gets better ya know.**

 **Tori: that's bullcrap. It don't think anything's gonna make me feel better. (Starts crying)**

 **Robbie: I know something that will. (Holds up his guitar)**

 **Cat: we're here to sing a song for you.**

 **Tori: noooo. I don't think I'm in the mood for any-**

 **Cat: please**

 **Tori: (silently crying) o-ok**

 _ **[Cat]**_

 _ **When you're on your own**_

 _ **Drowning alone**_

 _ **And you need a rope**_

 _ **That can pull you in**_

 _ **Someone will throw it**_

 ** _[Robbie]_**

 ** _And when you're afraid_**

 ** _That you're gonna break_**

 ** _And you need a way_**

 ** _To feel strong again_**

 ** _Someone will know it_**

 ** _[Cat & Robbie]_**

 ** _And even when it hurts the most_**

 ** _Try to have a little hope_**

 ** _That someone's gonna be there when you don't_**

 ** _When you don't_**

 ** _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_**

 ** _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_**

 ** _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_**

 ** _Anything you need that's what I'll be_**

 ** _You can come to me_**

 ** _[Cat]_**

 ** _You struggle inside_**

 ** _Losing your mind_**

 ** _Fighting and trying to be yourself_**

 ** _When somebody lets you_**

 ** _[Cat & Robbie]_**

 ** _Out in the cold_**

 ** _But no where to go_**

 ** _Feeling like no one could understand_**

 ** _Then somebody gets you_**

 ** _So take a breath and let it go_**

 ** _And try to have a little hope_**

 ** _'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_**

 ** _When you don't_**

 ** _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_**

 ** _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_**

 ** _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_**

 ** _Anything you need that's what I'll be_**

 ** _You can come to me_**

 ** _[Cat]_**

 ** _Like a chain that never breaks_**

 ** _Like a truth that never bends_**

 ** _Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back_**

 ** _again_**

 ** _It's the feeling that you get_**

 ** _It's the moment that you know_**

 ** _That no matter what the future holds_**

 ** _You'll never be alone_**

 ** _[Cat & Robbie]_**

 ** _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_**

 ** _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_**

 ** _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_**

 ** _Anything you need that's what I'll be_**

 ** _If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_**

 ** _If you wanna run, I'll be your road_**

 ** _If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_**

 ** _Anything you need that's what I'll be_**

 ** _You can come to me_**

 ** _[Cat]_**

 ** _You can come to me_**

 ** _Yeah_**

Tori sits there and smiles. She can't believe that her friends would take there time to sing her a song just to make her feel special. That made her feel better.

 **Tori: (crying tears of joy) thank you guys. For just being the best friends on earth.**

 **Robbie: your welcome. Anytime.**

 **Cat: hug?**

 **Tori: sure**

They all group hug and it was very emotional. Tori had tears flowing from her eyes, Cat was starting to get teary eyed and Robbie was trying man up but ended up crying as well.

 **A/N: thanks everyone for reading. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that feature in this series.**


	8. The Big Picture

The Big Picture

S05EP7

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. If I did, there would've been multiple seasons more.

Tuesday morning-by the stairs

Beck: OH MY GOD! YES!

Umm. That was an interesting beginning. Not many episodes have started so loud and exciting. But I'm different ;). Anyways, you're probably wondering why Beck all of a sudden celebrated like that. Well... Let him explain it for you.

Tori: (confused) umm... Why are you celebrating?

Beck: well. You know that audition that I did last month for that movie 'Defenders of the Universe'.

Tori: yh

Beck: well check this out (showing her the letter)

Tori: (stunned) OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT! (hugs Beck)

Beck: Yh I know. I feel that I'm finally taking something that I like doing into the next level.

Tori: Yh. So where are you filming?

Beck: Yh... That's the problem.

Tori: why?

Beck: it's New Zealand

Tori: (shocked) WHAT?!

Beck: (covering her mouth) SSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Don't be so loud!

Tori: oh. So one of my good friends is going off to New Zealand for God knows how long and you're telling me not to be loud.

Beck: Yh I just... Don't want everyone to know that I'll be in this big movie for 6 months.

Tori: 6 MONTHS!

Beck: yep

Tori: wow. I wonder how Jade must of reacted when told her this.

Beck: ummm... What was that?

Tori: wait. You told her about the movie... Right?

Beck: well...

Tori: oh no. Beck you IDIOT!

{victorious intro}

Lunchtime- Ashphalt cafe

Andre was just casually sitting by himself watching his phone. Why? He's looking at the ishorts website. There's a competition going on where the winner gets a paid trip to Hawaii. Whoever sends in the funniest clip wins. No problem right? Well. The contest ends on Friday morning (12am) and Andre still hasn't come up with an idea for what video he's gonna do.

Sinjin: hello and... Wassup

Andre: hey.

Sinjin: whatcha doing?

Andre: [sigh] I'm looking at all of these videos on ishorts for the...

Sinjin: Hawaii contest?

Andre: woah. How did you know?

Sinjin: I'm planning on entering.

Andre: it's too late. The sign ups were due last weekend.

Sinjin: (disappointed) aawwwww

Andre: sorry kid

Sinjin: (starts to walk off but then stops) hey I've just remembered. They say you can sign up late but only if you're working with a partner.

Andre: ok. What does that have to do wit- oh I can see where this is going.

Sinjin: will you please be my video partner for the ishorts contest? Please please please please please?

Andre: [sigh] sure

Sinjin: yay! (Runs off enthusiastically)

Andre: (unenthusiastically) yay

It looks like Andre will have to be working with Sinjin to have any sort of chance at winning a trip to Hawaii. Andre didn't mind Sinjin but the creepy nature he gave everyone indicates a bad week ahead.

End of school day

Tori: when do you leave?

Beck: a week tomorrow

Tori: so tell her now

Beck: NO. Not yet.

Tori: why? In fact what were you going to do instead? Were you gonna just leave without telling her?

Beck: no. I was never gonna do it like that.

Tori: then what were you going to do

Beck: I was going to wait until I figured out the right way to tell her.

Tori: how long was that going to take?

Beck: I... Don't know

Tori: what do you mean you 'don't know'?

Beck: look if I tell I'm going away for 6 months, I know she'll just try and shut me down and we would get into a huge fight.

Tori: so? Don't let her get in the way?

In the car park

Cat: (skipping towards Jade's car) hiiiiii

Jade: hey

Cat: congratulations (hugs Jade)

Jade: OFF! (Cat lets go) congratulations for what?

Cat: Beck

Jade: what about Beck?

Cat: oh you know. He got his movie role in New Zealand

Jade was confused. She already knew that he had an audition but he never told he got the role. And he never said it was in New Zealand.

Jade: hmmmm. How long did he tell you he was going for?

Cat: ummmm I think he said around 6 months. And he didn't tell me himself, I heard talking about it to Tori.

Jade: oh. Ok. Well bye (walks off)

Cat: (confused) bye

Beck's RV- 8:30pm

He was finally gonna do it. He was finally gonna tell Jade the truth. He was ready to take in any outrage that she may had. But... he was obviously wrong.

Jade: (kicks open the door) HEY!

Beck: oh... Hey babe.

Jade: don't 'BABE' me!

Beck: (confused) what's wrong?

Jade: what's WRONG?! What's wrong is the fact that YOU didn't feel the need to your own girlfriend that you were moving to New Zealand for 6 months.

Beck: Wh-Wh-WHAT?! How did you know?

Jade: Cat told me. She said she heard you and Vega talking in the janitor's closet.

Beck: [sigh] look I was jus-

Jade: so Vega is more important than me?

Beck: no! Of course not

Jade: then why keep this secret Beck?

Beck: it's because I-

Jade: am I not worth that info?

Beck: look I-

Jade: do you even care about me at all?

Beck: I do but-

Jade: then WHY didn't you tell me?

Beck: BECAUSE YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH THAT'S WHY!

Jade was shocked. Never in her life as Beck Oliver screamed at her like that. Even when they were fighting before they last broke up.

Beck: whenever something like this happens, YOU ALWAYS wanna shut me down. An opportunity that can change my life forever. But you always reject it because of your own selfish needs. Maybe it's because lil miss Jade West is always jealous all of the time. I have been trying not to argue as much since we've gotten back together only because I didn't want to mess it up a second time. But you know what, YOU are... just TOO much for me!

Jade just stood there in silence for nearly a minute trying contemplate what's just happened.

Jade: y-y-you've got anymore to get off your chest.

Beck: no.

Jade: well if you've meant everything you've said. Then I don't understand why you'd still wanna be together.

Beck: then... I guess... We're not.

Jade: k

Jade then pushes Beck so hard, his head hits and shatters his fish tank (the one he never cleans). Jade slowly leaves Beck's Rv without any emotion in her face. Obviously on the inside she was torn apart but didn't show it this time.

1 week later- LAX airport- 8:30pm

Today was the day. Beck was leaving. He was finally gonna live his dream and see what it's like to hit the "big time". He's now at the airport. With all of his closest friends. Except for one. Him and Jade haven't talked at all since their heavy break up about a week ago. Jade didn't feel the need to go and say goodbye to a guy that, in her mind, was going to abandon her without saying anything. It was getting really late and the plane was going in an hour. Everyone quickly had to say goodbye and wish them good luck.

Tori: (hugging Beck) I'm gonna miss you ya know.

Beck: don't worry. It's only 6 months.

Tori: ONLY!

Beck: (smiling) kidding

Andre: good luck man. Remember. You gotta go in there and kick some ass-troid

Beck: (laughing) thx

Robbie: if you ever need anything. Just call.

Beck: will do.

Cat: (hugs Beck) byyyyyyye. Stay safe ok.

Beck: I will

Once everyone had said goodbye, he immediately ran to the boarding gate as he was running late. As he finished loading all of his luggage, a familiar face called out to him.

Jade: WAIT!

Beck: (turning around) Jade? What are you doing here?

Jade: look. I know. But... I-I still ,despite what was said last week,..I still care about you.

Beck: thx but I don't deserve your care. Especially after what I said to you. I mean how could a guy ever say that to his girlfriend?

Jade: well to be fair. I was the one that set you off. Driving you insane all this time. Not being supportive enough.

Beck: don't worry. It's ok.

Jade: [sigh] so... Do you forgive me?

Beck: only if you forgive me

Jade: of course I do you idiot (hugs Beck)

After that, the announcer said that Beck's plane (20133102) was departing in about 30 minutes. Beck finally said goodbye and then slowly went through the gate. Jade then went home in tears. Not tears of sadness. Not tears of joy. In fact, it was a bit of both. She went home and laid on her bed for an hour just thinking about everything. That was until someone knocked at her door.

Jade: Cat?!

Cat: hiiiii

Jade: what are you doing here?

Cat: it seems like you need a friend right now. That's why (smiling)

Jade: look. Just don't worry abo-

Cat walks inside

Jade: HEY! I never told you to come in.

Cat: but I want to help you

Jade: I DON'T NEED HELP!

Cat: [sigh] I can see it in your face. You need somebody right now. I mean I know Beck leaving is hard for you. But... it doesn't mean you're alone. And I owe you one.

Jade: how?

Cat: those mean girls

Jade: huh?

Cat: those girls at the mall that you attacked the other week. You defended me. They called me 'that'. And you care enough to defend me. And now I should do the same for you.

Jade: thx. I... I appreciate it.

Cat: hug?

Jade: [sigh] you get 3 seconds

They both hug (for 3 exact seconds). After that, they just spent all night just talking to each other about everything. So long that Cat had to sleep over. Before they slept, they got a chance to watch Andre and Sinjin's video on ishorts. Next thing you know, Cat was laughing her a** off. Jade, not so much. She was actually disgusted at the entire video. She was wondering how they both haven't been arrested for this 'crime'. The video is apparently so bad that has over 2000 downvotes on ishorts and 5000 dislikes on SplashFace (as it was reuploaded). I am not even going to tell you what the video is about. The weird mind of Sinjin is just too horrifying.

A/N: thank you for reading. Please review.

Sorry I've been gone for over a month. Recently I've been having exams and they've been killing me. Hopefully things will be back on schedule now. The next episode will be something special.

Also, I might (if I have time) be doing a q&a after my 'Shining in Canada' special. So if you want, leave some questions in the review.


	9. Season 5 Updated episode list (I'M BACK)

Victorious Season 5 (updated episode list)

So, I've got some explaining to do. I know. It's been nearly two years since I last uploaded on Fanfiction. Basically what happened was that I'd lost interest in Victorious, GCSEs to worry about, and passion for doing this disappeared. However, i think would all be excited to hear (well at least I hope so anyways) that I'll be backing uploading on this story. However, it won't be on a consistent level (like the fortnightly schedule I did last time (one of the other reasons I stoped doing this as well)). Who knows, it might takes a month(s), weeks, a day or even a minute between episodes coming out. We'll just see what happens.

This is an updated list of episodes for the 2nd half of the season. Some episodes have completely changed whereas others have been altered slightly. And I've added some new ones as well. I just had a lot of ideas that just went on my notepad :)

 **Shining in London (1hr special)-** Mason Thornesmith, in order, to really kickstart Tori's 'career', gives her an opportunity that no one would pass on. Performing in London as part of the 'Platinum Music Awards'. Tori and her friend all venture off to London and have a great time. Tori feels like everything is going for her. However, one huge mistake by her could potentially cost her everything!

 **subplot-** Cat and Robbie go sight seeing across the city of London. What could possibly go wrong right?

 ** _Featured songs: 'See beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth and Emile Sandee_**

 ** _'Woman Like Me' by Little Mix and Nicki Minaj_**

 **Sikowitz get fired-** One day, all of a sudden, it's revealed that Sikowitz has been fired from Hollywood Arts. The gang are stunned and immediately try to find out why and get his job back.

 **subplot-** since her TV show got cancelled ('Divertisimo'), her parents have been forcing to go and find a job instead off sitting around all day. There's just one problem though, NO ONE WILL HIRE HER!

 **Slap Chatting-** this is an episode where Tori and her gang just chat away in a group chat. Trust me, it is gonna be more interesting than it sounds.

 **Lil Cat and Lil Weirdo-** Cat and Robbie's friendship is put to the test. Robbie absolutely loves Cat. Cat clearly loves Robbie but doesn't wanna risk their friendship. But will Cat's approach end up ruining their friendship for good or will they finally tie the knot?

 **subplot-** Jade gets her account hacked on The Slap by an old enemy. So it's up to her, Tori and Sinjin (believe it or not) to find out who did it.

 ** _Featured song: 'Emotions' by Mariah Carey_**

 **Girls Night Out (The sequel)-** Tori, Jade and Cat have another GNO on a Friday night. But this time it's different as Jade decides to up the anti to make things more 'fun'.

 **subplot-** The boys and Sinjin decide to have a little gathering of their own in Robbie's house. They say they just wanna have fun meanwhile it's an attempt (in their heads) to prove that they can have fun without the girls around.

 **Platinum Woes-** Mason wants Tori to write a song for her first ever single with Platinum Records (excluding 'Make it in America'). But as you can imagine, writing this song is a NIGHTMARE for Vega.

 **subplot-** Just as you think Cat and Robbie are gonna be left to enjoy being a couple, Cat's ex (from the episode "Cat's New Boyfriend") decides to show up and causes all sorts of unrest.

 ** _Featured song: 'Anywhere' by Rita Ora_**

 **Cat's Weird Brother-** Cat, Robbie and Jade go to visit Cat's brother at his mental hospital in Idaho. This quickly turns from a nice friendly trip to Cat's brother escaping, Robbie being trapped and Jade wanting a jar that contains a Lizard heart.

 **subplot-** Tori is finally re-taking her driver's test, almost year since she accidentally ran over an old lady during the test. Will she finally pass her test or will be another year where she's not a 'normal teenage girl'.

 **Mean Chicks-** The superintendent's daughter (and her friends) transfers to H.A and immediately goes after Tori and her gang. It's even not even the typically 'mean girls' act, they do some pretty messed up things to them. For example, they humiliate Cat by pouring coffee on her head, they destroy Tori's locker, they throw Robbie in the bin, Andre's special guitar (signed by one of his idols) is stolen and Jade gets beat up. How are the gang stop them.

 **A day on Mars-** Andre, who's spending the day walking around Hollywood, bumps into one of his favourite artists, Bruno Mars. The two get along well and spend the rest of the day together.

 **subplot-** Beck returns from his movie, a lot earlier than expected, and he and Jade try to spend some quality. This includes making out, eating at Nozu and getting into fight with Northridge girls.

 ** _Featured song: '24k Magic' by Bruno Mar_** **s**

 **Tori gets Locked-** After helping an old lady from 'elderly acres' for about a month now, Tori gets invited to her house. However, it turns out the old lady is not who she seems. In fact, she's not an old lady at ALL. Another old enemy comes back and this one (to give you a clue) kinda looks like Sam Puckett from ICarly.

 **subplot-** Robbie wants to start a live podcast on The Slap. For what reason no one knows. He invites Beck to be his first guest. But then others start to join the conversion like Cat, Jade and Trina. Will this new podcast be a failure? Of course it will.

 **A 'No'torious road trip-** Tori and the gang go on a road trip from L.A to Denver, Colorado to see a music festival. As I'm sure you'd guess, it doesn't go as planned.

 **Jade's Birthday-** Cat wants to do something nice for Jade's birthday. There's just one problem with that, Jade doesn't celebrate her birthday. There is actually a deep routed reason for that. But Cat stills wants to make her best friend happy.

 **subplot-** Tori and Trina are on holiday over the weekend in Fiji. Surprise Surprise, it goes wrong.

 **Featured song: 'You think you know me' by Liz Gillies**

 **No more Nozu-** After Tori 'disrespects' Mrs Lee at Nozu one night (although it was provoked), she gets permanently banned from there. On the same weekend that The Chainsmokers are meant to be performing there, one of Tori's favourite DJ's. Is she gonna find a way to sneak in or is it gonna be another crappy weekend at home with her awful sister?

 **subplot-** Jade and Andre and Beck are in Beck's RV and they play Truth or Dare. They end up revealing a lot of secrets they are either embarrassing and they end up doing stuff that's embarrassing.

 ** _Featured song: 'Something just like this' by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay_**

 **Donut Troubles-** Whilst Tori, Cat and Jade are hanging out, they go into 'Donut Kingdom'. In what is meant to be a 'pit stop' to get some donuts, Cat is found licking some of the donuts. The manager is furious about this and threatens to call the police. But instead he forces them to work a full night shift at the shop until 4am or else he WILL call the police.

 **subplot-** Robbie is planing a surprise dinner for Cat (not knowing that she's pretty much trapped at a donut store).

 **The Slap fight 2-** The whole gang take part in a bet with huge stakes on the line. Whoever gets the most followers gets $500 (meaning $100 from each loser). In what was meant to be all fun and games turns into this blood contest which harms their friendship.

 **We are Victorious (2hr special):**

 **Part 1-** Due to Extreme budget cuts from the government, it is announced, by Principle Helen, that Hollywood Arts is being shut down. And there's absolutely nothing that they can do about it. There will, however, be one final 'Big Showcase' (the event that got Tori into HA) done as a farewell show. The gang take time to look back on all of their memorable times together over the years.

 **Part 2-** Everyone at school is preparing for the Big Showcase in a couple of days. All of the gang are gonna be performing their favourite songs. However, things start to go wrong as tension starts to brew between these friends. Will this ruin what's meant to be a beautiful farewell?

 **Part 3** \- It's the day of the Big Showcase and everyone's emotional. The last time the gang are gonna be together. Will they be able to steal the show?

 ** _Featured Songs: 'Make it Shine' by Victoria Justice_**

 ** _'All I want everything' by Victoria Justice_**

 ** _'I Think about you' by Ross Lynch_**


	10. Shining in London

Shining in London

S05EP8

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did this special would've already happened.

 **Neutronium Records- 8:30pm**

Tori was just sitting at Mason's office in silence. She called over there for some 'BIG BIG NEWS'. She hoped it wouldn't involve wearing freakish outfits and shoving food down astronauts pants (like last time). The door opened and it revealed Mason... and his son. The son was shoving tons of bibble into his mouth so much that she could smell his bibble breath from a mile away. So we better make sure Cat is FAR AWAY from this kid.

Tori: Hey Mason

Francis: Shut up!

Mason: (to Francis) hey you! Don't be rude to sweet little Tori that's MY job.

Tori: (awkwardly) um Yh... what he said.

Francis: but I-

Mason: ZIP IT! Now go outside and play with your um-... Girlfriend

Francis: but she moved to Ital-

Mason: (sternly) MOVE!

The kid speed walked outta there like it was the thing he could do. To be fair anyone would. Having Mason as your father is an... 'experience'.

Tori: soooo... you wanted to talk to me?

Mason: ah yes. (just remembering why she's here) so you've heard of the Platinum music awards right?

Tori: (confused) uumm Yh that's the event I performed in for you.

Mason: good. Well this year, I'm doing something different.

Tori: ok

Mason: This year I'm hosting the Platinum music awards... in my home city of London.

Tori: (surprised) wow. That's gre-

Mason: shut up! Let me finish.

Tori: sorry

Mason: anyways. So I had in mind that I needed to have a so-called 'newcomer' on this year's show and I think I found just the perfect one.

Tori: (excited) oh really. Who is it?

Mason: (sarcastically) Take a guess

Tori: uumm is it Ariana Grande?

Mason: (baffled) what! NO you dimwit! IT'S YOU!

Tori: ha. Very funny jok-

Suddenly the realisation that it is actually her kicks in.

Tori: (shocked) wait ar-are you serious?

Mason: yes. Why do you think I called you in here? You're a talented female Tori who needs her big break. So what do you say. Are you gonna do it?

Tori: (excitement) I-i... one moment please.

Tori walks out of the room and screams at the top of her lungs in excitement.

Tori: (walking back in) um yep. (Trying to be somewhat casual) I'm down for this

{Victorious intro}

 **Thursday lunchtime- 12:45pm**

Tori was explaining the big news to her gang of friends at the lunch table. The amount of ecstasy that she was feeling was astronomical. She always dreamed of one day performing in London, which is one the best City's in the world. Performing at last year's Platinum Music Awards was great but she felt that this year will be even more special.

Andre: wait so you're telling me you're gonna be performing in front of 20,000 people?

Tori: (uncontrollably smiling) yes

Robbie: (amazed) at the O2 arena?

Tori: (still smiling): yeeeeesss

Cat: at the Platinum Music Awar-

Jade: (angrily) yes Cat! You don't need keeping asking questions.

Tori: what's up with you today.

Jade: (sighing) some piece of crap just moved in next door to me and is part of a band.

Rest of the group: oohhhh

Cat: (confused) ohh- wait I don't understand.

Jade: they play their stupid death metal music for about FIVE HOURS straight after midnight so I can't get any DAMN sleep.

Cat: (gasp) Jade! Don't curse.

Jade then gives her a death stare which makes Cat fall immediately silent.

Robbie: we'll have you tried talking to them?

Jade: Yh. And I did a lot more then 'talking'...

Tori: (concerned) um... what do you mean by that?

Rex: what did you do? Did you use your witch powers on them? HAHAHA

Jade goes into her bag; grabs a book then throws it with all her might at Rex's head which knocks him out unconscious. And leaves a crack on his forehead.

Robbie: (annoyed) Jade! You knocked him out unconscious. And he's got a CRACK on his head!

Jade: (with gritted teeth) I wish It would be a lot worse than that!

Cat: graphic!

Andre: anyways (immediately changing the subject before Jade blows a gasket) when do you leave for London Tori?

Tori: tomorrow morning.

Rest of gang: WHAT!

Tori: yes I know it's such short notice. But hey if means me performing in London, I wouldn't care if I had to leave in 5 minutes.

Cat: but you wouldn't be able to make it there in 5 minutes. It's to far.

Jade: Cat! She didn't mean it litera- (sighing) you know what forget it.

Andre: if only I could be there.

Cat: me too

Robbie: totally

Jade: Yh anything to get me away from my dad for the weekend

Tori: why?! I thought you made up with your dad

Jade: Yh I have. But every end of November weekend, my dad invites some of his lousy work buddies to the house to drink beer. And play scrabble. And watch HORRIBLE TV shows.

Andre: man... that's rough.

Jade: Yh no chiz.

Tori: (with a slight smirk) don't worry Jade, you won't be having having to worry about your father this year.

Jade: really Vega. Have you SEEN the guy after his 5th round of beer? Who wouldn't worry?

Tori: what I meant by that is that you are ALL COMING WITH ME!

Rest of the gang: (stunned) WHAT!

Tori: Yh Mason said that the plane suddenly had 5 spare tickets. So... I decided to take you guys

Robbie: (surprised) wow! That's awesome

Andre: Yh. But how did those 5 tickets appear randomly?

Tori: oh. Well according to Mason, those passengers went (using air quotations) 'mysteriously missing'.

There was a weird awkward silence for about 15 seconds. Probably thinking how 5 passengers can go 'MYSTERIOUSLY' missing. And how Mason would know about that.

Cat: (breaking the silence) hey Robbie

Robbie: yes Kitty Cat

Jade: (unimpressed) did you really just call her 'Kitty Cat'?

Robbie: Yh it's just a nickname

Tori: Yh Jade let them have their cute little nicknames

Jade: well, whatever toots their horn I guess.

Cat: (giggling) silly Jade. I don't have a horn anymore.

Jade: Cat I didn't mean an actua- (sigh) whatever

Cat: my brother stole it when he went to his special hospital.

Andre: (confused) um why?!

Cat: not gonna lie my brother's kinda weird

As if nobody knew that already didn't they?

Andre: how's your brother anyway?

Cat: (sigh) Alive. Last time I checked.

 **Friday morning- 5:30pm**

Tori and the gang had all arrived the LAX airport pretty much on time. Surprisingly there wasn't much traffic. Well for Tori, she'd rather be in an Uber with a mad amount of traffic than spend about 20 minutes in a car driven by Trina who's comically failing at singing 'Forever baby' on the radio. Btw the 5th ticket that Tori got was given to Trina. She was forced to by her parents as they said it would be if her sister is there for her big moment. And also, the parents don't wanna be alone with her for 5 days. Who can blame them?

Trina: (getting out of the car) hey guys!

Rest of the gang: (unenthusiastically) hey

Jade: No one likes you!

Trina: (gasp) How rude! Do you believe this girl?

Robbie: um this is Jade West we're talking about.

Jade: (with a smile) Yh so believe it b*tch!

Tori starts to giggle and Trina hears.

Trina: TORI!

Tori: (still slightly giggling): Sorry

Andre: shouldn't we be check in at our flight right now?

Tori: um (checking her watch) nah we got about an hour to spend.

Cat: well shouldn't we get there early?

Robbie: Yh. In fact I heard that if you can get in the plane a bit early we can nab some of the first class seats.

Tori: what no. We're NOT taking random people's seats.

Andre: what airline are we using?

Tori: um (checking her ticket) Schneider Airlines!

Andre: sweet. Their airline crew are some of the laziest this country has to offer.

Tori: oh. ok then

Trina: wait so your telling me we're going on a flight with inadequate staff on it? And we don't even have first class tickets?

Tori: (getting annoyed at her sister) yes. You know not everything has to be at 'your' standard.

Jade: You do realise you didn't have to come

Trina: why wouldn't I come watch my sister?

Jade: I dunno. Maybe SPARING US FROM YOU!

Tori: she's got a point.

 **London- 11pm (UK time)**

By this time, the gang had arrived in London and OH BOY were they tired. Spending around 9 hours on a plane would tiring for anyone but when you include a moody Jade, a self absorbed Trina, Andre trying to control his grandmother through video chat and hyper Cat Valentine, anyone, especially Tori would feel exhausted. Once they got out of Heathrow airport, they all got an Uber (which is way better than the ones in the US) to their hotel (which took around 2 hours). Luckily, they all had separate rooms in this hotel. As long as it's not anything like their trip to Yerba a few year ago, they'll be fine.

Queens Mary Hotel (lobby)- 12:55am

Cat: hey Robbie.

Robbie: Yh

Cat: Do you wanna go sightseeing with me?

Robbie: (excitedly) of course

Tori: wait Cat! It's my first rehearsal tomorrow. I thought you ALL were gonna be there.

Cat: (guilty) I know b-but... I've always wanted to experience this amazing City. Ever since I was little.

Robbie: Yh. I mean imaging going to the top of the London Eye. Or shopping at Camden Market. (Getting more pumped up) Or walking through London Dungeon. Or even-

Trina: (rudely interrupting) what are you a visitor or a tour guide?

Tori: nope he's an eye witness

Trina: (grins) of what?

Tori: of me SLAPPING YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! (getting in Trina's face)

Trina: (slightly stepping back) dang girl

Clearly Tori hasn't had much sleep. Just like everyone else hasn't.

 **Saturday afternoon- The O2 Arena- 1:30pm**

The gang had arrived, on time, for the Tori's first rehearsal. Tori was so excited that she ended up arriving an hour earlier than she supposed to. But who could blame her? She was performing at the bloody O2 Arena in front of 20,000 people.

Tori: (doing her little 'big news' walk) heeeeeyyy

Andre: (giving Tori a hug) sup Tori

Jade: (unenthusiastically)Yh. Hey!

Trina: hey Tori

Tori: Yh

Trina: listen. Can you do me a huge favour an-

Tori: (interrupting) I'm NOT asking Mason to add you on the show

Trina: you don't even know what I was gonna say!

Tori: fine. What WERE you gonna ask me.

Trina: uuuuuuummmm. How's life?

Andre: (cheekily) better than yours right now

Both Tori and Jade start laughing.

Jade: funny cuz it's true!

Trina then angrily walks off the huge stage.

Mason: why hel-lo Tori

Tori: (smiling) hey Mason

Mason: so. Have you got the script?

Tori: yep. All 7 songs

Jade: You're singing SEVEN songs?

Tori: well Yh. Why not?

Jade: You got a point

For the next 3 hours or so, Tori was rehearsing every single song that she prepared for this big concert. It was mainly songs that either she or Andre wrote/performed. Again. Words can't describe how big this is for Tori. This year's lineup for the PMAs are amazing. It includes stars like Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Nicki Minaj, Elie Goulding, Drake etc. Literally, nothing could go wrong from now on. Until...

 **The BlackHeart Pub- 10:30pm**

The gang, after rehearsals were done, decided to go on a night out to celebrate being in England. At 8:00pm, They stopped at this pub that is within the arena area called 'The BlackHeart'. Most of them weren't 18, apart from Robbie (Andre would be in 2 weeks), so they weren't allowed to drink any alcohol. But thankfully, for them, the bartender seems to be the most disinterested person in the entire country. Someone could literally DIE in that pub and he'd still be standing behind the bar with his hand underneath his chin to keep his head up. So, they got to drink, not too much though. Although Cat didn't need many sips of the Strawberry cocktail to get tipsy.

Cat: (just giggling)

Robbie: (concerned) um Cat don't you think you've had enough cocktail?

Cat: no silly. (Still giggling) I haven't finished it yet

Jade: (to Cat) My God you're such a light weight.

Cat: (offended) Hey! I am NOT in the skinny category thank you very much.

Jade: No! I mean that you can't get through a couple of sips of alcohol without getting tipsy.

Cat: Yh maybe you righ- (then starts laughing) wow. My fingers feel long. Their like 5 mini giraffes.

Tori: hey. Where did Trina go?

Andre: in the hotel.

Tori: why?

Jade: I dunno. I told her what time to get here.

Tori: and when would that be?

Jade: right after we leave (a slight giggle)

Andre: so Robbie. How was sightseeing with Cat today?

Robbie: it was... well...adventurous.

Tori: what do you mean by adventurous?

Robbie: it's a long story

Andre: (looking at his watch) hey guys, I think it's best if we get back into the hotel.

Robbie: Yh I'm exhausted (does a huge yawn)

Tori: oh cmon it's only 10:35.

Andre: Yh but. You gotta make sure you get to rehearsal on time. Remember Mason despises people being late.

Tori: I won't be late. I'm a master at waking up.

Andre: ha. That's just wazz talk.

Robbie: no it's actually true. I remember there was one time she only got 35 minutes sleep and still came to school 5 minutes before the first school.

Andre: (to Tori) woah! That's impressive. But why did you only get 35 minutes of sleep?

Tori: it was YOU'RE fault. You were playing on the piano writing that song for Kojezzy. And then I kicked you out.

Andre: oh

Tori: plus I'll be fine. I'm not a maniac. And it's not like this alcohol is anything to get mad over.

Andre: you sure you're not gonna stay out too late.

Tori: (slightly irritated) yes. What are you my dad?

Andre: (with his hands in the air surrendering) alright alright I trust you. See you tomorrow.

Tori: bye Andre (hugging him)

Robbie: bye guys

Cat: b-bye Robbie

Jade: Yh bye. I guess

Both Andre and Robbie both leave the pub.

 **The BlackHeart Pub- 11:59pm**

It was nearly 12 o'clock and Tori, Jade and Cat were still at the pub. Tori pretty much got to that high tipsy stage. Jade was half a cocktail away from being drunk and Cat was just nearly wasted at that point.

Waiter: hey are you guys done?

Tori: um (looking at her watch) Yh I think we're pretty much do-

Jade: nah. Give me the menu.

Waiter: okie dokie (walking off)

Tori: Jade! It's 12 o'clock. Plus I've got to go to rehearsal.

Jade: oh relax Tori. It's just ONE more drink. Plus it won't be that strong.

Tori: Yh but my heads starting to feel loopy. You are too and Cat's pretty much wasted.

Jade: (trying to reassure Tori) it won't be that bad. I promise. We can get this drink then get an Uber to our hotel.

Tori: (sigh) fine. I guess one more drink can't ruin us

Jade: good. HEY WAITER!

Waiter rushes over. Jade then whispers what drink she wants and the waiter walks off.

Tori: um what did you order?

Jade: (cheeky grin) I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise.

Cat: Oh looky (pointing towards the small stage)

There's a sign that said that there's a karaoke session in the pub in around 5 minutes.

Tori: (intrigued) ooo karaoke.

Cat: (clearly drunk) Yh L-Let's go on stage and sing. All of us. Please please please please please.

Jade: no Cat! You're in no shape to even stand up straight let alone sing.

Cat: I'm fiiiiiinnnnnee

Tori: ok then. Say the alphabet backwards.

Jade: dude she can barely say the alphabet the right way sometimes.

Bartender: ok guys. Who's ready for some karaoke?

The crowd: Yeaaaaaahhhh

Bartender: well I don't bloody care. Do what you want.

Cat: oh Jade you should go up and do Karaoke.

Jade: no I don't feel li-

Cat: pleeeeaassssee

Jade: (frustrated) urgh you know I hate it when you baby talk.

Cat: one song (innocently)

Jade: (sigh) ok fine. But Vega's coming with me.

Tori: What no! Why?

Jade: fine how about this. If you come and sing a stupid karaoke song with me. Then... I'll sit with Trina on the plane ride home.

Tori: ha. Really?

Jade: yep. You got my word. Pinky swear.

Tori: fine (does a pinky swear) but I'm picking the song

Jade: deal

Tori and Jade the go to the side of the stage. Tori then looks at the book of songs and sees one that she likes.

Tori: ooo let's sing this one. (Pointing towards the song)

Jade: oh great. More generic pop music trash.

Tori: it's not trash. Plus you promised that I'd get to pick the song.

Jade: (sigh) alright. Let's get this over with

Bartender: alright guys. Let's give it up for Tori Vega and Jade We-

Jade: Yh Yh Yh JUST PLAY THE SONG!

Scaring the bartender off stage.

 ** _(Jade)_**

 ** _I always say what I'm feeling_**

 ** _I was born without a zip on my mouth_**

 ** _Sometimes I don't even mean it_**

 ** _It takes a little while to figure me out_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _I like my coffee with two sugars in it_**

 ** _High heels and my jewelry dripping_**

 ** _Drink and I get all fired up (hey, hey, hey)_**

 ** _Insecure but I'm working with it_**

 ** _Many things that I could get rid of_**

 ** _Ain't about to give it up_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly_**

 ** _I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve_**

 ** _My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and_**

 ** _And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me_**

 ** _(Jade)_**

 ** _And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak_**

 ** _I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet_**

 ** _Spending every night under covers and_**

 ** _Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman)_**

 ** _Woman like me, like a woman like me_**

 ** _(Tori and Jade)_**

 ** _La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman)_**

 ** _La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me_**

 ** _La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _And baby, just be mine for the weekend_**

 ** _We can get a takeaway and sit on the couch_**

 ** _Or we could just go out for the evening_**

 ** _Hopefully end up with you kissing my mouth, ayy, ayy_**

 ** _(Jade)_**

 ** _You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them_**

 ** _My hair with your fingers in it_**

 ** _Love it when you turn me on_**

 ** _'Yoncé with a little bit of_**

 ** _"Love Drunk" in the middle with it_**

 ** _Get down to our favorite song_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly_**

 ** _I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve_**

 ** _My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and_**

 ** _And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me_**

 ** _(Jade)_**

 ** _And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak_**

 ** _I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet_**

 ** _Spending every night under covers and_**

 ** _Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman)_**

 ** _(Tori and Jade)_**

 ** _Woman like me, like a woman like me_**

 ** _La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman)_**

 ** _La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me_**

 ** _La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me_**

All of a sudden, the DJ (as he was dancing) accidentally spills his drink on the music system which makes it electrically short out and cutting the song off. The entire crowd starts to boo.

DJ: I'm sorry it was an accident

Jade: (angry) no your mother gave birth to an accident.

The whole crowd, the bartender and Tori just stare at her.

Jade: um. Was that too deep?

Tori: No chiz

Cat: (loud) HEY TORI. JADEY. I'VE GOT YOUR DRINKS.

Tori and Jade walk back over to their table.

Cat: (to Tori) l-look what Jadey got for us (holding up the bottle)

Tori: (looking at the bottle) 'Red Bull Vodka'?!

Jade: yep. Red Bull are apparently doing a promotion here in London and are selling these babies (lifting the bottle) for a whole month.

Tori: Yh but. This sounds kinda strong to me.

Jade: fine! I'll hand a little straw so that you can 'test drink' it (using air quotations)

Tori: cheers. Thx

Jade: (imitating Tori's voice) Well it's my pleasure.

Tori: I don't talk like that

Cat: (drunk giggling)

Tori then takes a sip through her little straw.

Tori: (astonished) wow! This is fantastic!

 **Many hours later- Tori's hotel room**

There was, all of a sudden, a loud noise coming from her bedside table. It was her ringtone. Someone was calling her. In her mind, it'd better be somebody important as she woke with the WORST hangover imaginable.

Tori: (muffled voice) h-hello.

Mason: (loud with anger) WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?

Tori: (groggy) M-Mason?!

Mason: WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU REALISE HOW LATE YOU ARE?!

Tori: oh cmon Mason it's not like it's- (looking at her clock to see that it's 3:15pm) THREE O'CLOCK!

Mason: How in the bloody hell have you gotten yourself THIS late on your SECOND day of rehearsal.

Tori: I umm...(trying to find any acceptable excuse)... I got food poisoning.

Mason: Seriously?!

Tori: (trying to sound convincing) umm Yh. I think I ate some dodgy Fish & Chips last night.

Mason: oh really? Are you sure it wasn't PARTYING with your two friends last night that's got you in bed up till now?

Tori: (shocked) WHAT!? How do you know about that?!

Mason: Your little Red-haired nuisance 'Cat' was live streaming it on your crappy school social media site.

Tori: aaahh dang it!

It was this moment, she knew she f*cked up.

Mason: Meet me at The arena at 5:30pm sharp. We have some things to discuss. (Hangs up)

Wow! It was all going so perfectly well for Tori the past few days. Practise. Her friends being here. Being inside The O2 Arena. Now she pretty much expects a verbal lashing from Mason once she gets there. This can't get any worse now. Can't it?

Trafalgar Square- 4:30pm

Cat, Robbie, Jade and Andre were all sitting in Trafalgar Square. For what reason? I dunno. Basically, both Jade and Cat were trying to recover from their night out yesterday. And let me stress the word 'trying'. Cat had her head on Robbie's shoulder the entire time and Jade pretty much looked like a zombie.

Cat: aaarghh my head really really hurts!

Jade: Yh no chiz. Want another slushy?

Cat: (immediately taking it and placing it on the other side of her head) Thank You.

Andre: well maybe you shouldn't have gotten all drunko mode last night.

Robbie: Yh I mean, no offence, but it would've been better if you'd just come back to the hotel with us.

Jade: ya know. Your ssooooo lucky I haven't got the energy NOR the strength to slaughter you right now.

Andre: Well it looks like Tori's the one that's gonna get slaughtered.

Robbie: Yh Mason looked pretty mad.

Andre: 'Pretty mad'?! That dude looked like he wanted to crush a man's skull.

Jade: I would Looove to see that

Robbie and Andre just stare at Jade.

Andre: sooo (changing the subject) What happened with you and Cat yesterday?

Robbie: oh right. So me and Cat had just finished the London Dungeon.

Jade: Wait. You two went to the London Dungeon without me?

Robbie: sorry?

Andre: what's so good about the Dungeon?

Jade: umm gore. Blood. Zombies. Kids crying.

Andre: uuuuummmm. So anyways. (To Robbie) carry on

Robbie: alright. So me and Cat decided to go to London Eye. The line was surprisingly short so we got inside very quick. We actually got an entire pod to ourselves so that we can talk an-

Jade: (interrupting) wait quick question.

Robbie: (sigh) yes

Jade: Did you know that Cat is like insanely afraid of heights?

Robbie: Yh

Jade: so why would you take her on the London Eye then?

Robbie: I dunno. I thought she wouldn't be that scared since we were in a pod.

Andre: wait how scared does she actually get?

Jade: well me and her went an amusement park the other week

Robbie, whilst Jade is explaining her story to Andre, and with Cat pretty much sleeping on his shoulders, starts staring into space and starts to think about what happened yesterday.

 **Flashback- (Saturday) London Eye- 5:15pm**

Both Cat and Robbie where standing in the pod as the London Eye was moving. Cat was getting nervous but it was still manageable. Until...

Cat: um why did it stop?

Robbie: oh man. Must be a bug in the system

Cat starts heavily breathing.

Robbie: (concerned) are you ok Cat?

Cat: (starting to freak out) of course I'm not alright. We're gonna die!

Robbie: (trying to calm her down) no. Cat we're not gonna die. This thing will be moving in no tim-

Cat starts pacing around the pod. And panicking.

Robbie: Cat please. Calm down!

Cat: (freaking out) How can I?

Robbie chases Cat around the pod as frantically paces to each corner. Robbie then catches Cat in the act in his arms.

Cat: (into Robbie's shirt) Robbie. I'm scared.

Robbie: (in a calm tone) don't be Cat... I've got you

There's a moment of silence.

Robbie: there's nothing to be afraid of (stroking Cat's head slowly) the people that run this thing will get this thing running in no time.

Cat: (raising her head from his Robbie's chest) Promise?

Robbie: Promise!

Cat: ya know. I'm glad I have a friend like you. You're great at calming me down. You always make me smile. You're one of the only ones that truly care about me.

Robbie: wow thanks.

They both start to look into each other's eyes. None of them said a word. In fact, all of a sudden, Robbie and Cat begin to lean in towards each other. Their lips almost touch until...

Robbie: (feeling a sudden movement) woah

Cat: (confused) What was that?!

Robbie: um... I think the pod is starting to move again

Cat: (excited) oh yay! We're safe again

Robbie: (in a slightly disappointed tone) yay!

Cat: (looking outside) oh look I can see The Queen's house from here.

Wow. Talk about a missed opportunity. When has there ever been perfect time to kiss Cat? And when has there been a WORSE time for the London Eye to start working again? Robbie must feel like crap. But at least he ain't Tori right now.

 **The O2 Arena (Mason's temporary office)- 5:30pm**

Tori is standing outside Mason's office, understandably, terrified. She knew in her mind that she messed up big time. Why did she take more alcohol at that pub? This is the biggest opportunity of her life and she feels the need to get wasted. What an idiot she thought.

Tori: (nervously walking in) umm hey Mason

Mason: hey? HEY?! You make me wait FOUR HOURS for you to turn up and all you have to say to me is 'HEY?!'.

Tori: well... what do you want me to say?

Mason: APOLOGISE! You incompetent fool!

Tori: (deep breath) Mason. I am so so Sooooo Sorry about what happened. I dunno what I was thinking. I was an idiot. I was cocky and I wasn't considerate enough to know that going out drunk would NOT have been a good idea before rehearsals. I should've known better but I promise you it'll never ever ever happen AGAIN.

Mason: you know what. You're right. It won't happen again.

Tori: (sigh of relief) my god. Thank you for understa-

Mason: because your NOT gonna perform at the Platinum Music Awards anymore. YOU'RE OUT!

Tori: (stunned) wh-wh-WHAT!

Mason: yes you heard me young lady. Your place in the show is now cancelled!

Tori: bu-bu-bu

Mason: (annoyed) but what?!

Tori: (with tears in her eyes) b-but it's my dream.

Mason: (getting closer) that moment you thought getting wasted and arriving late was a good idea. You lost the right to have that dream. Now GET OUT!

Tori: please Mason I'll do anythi-

Mason: (at the top of his lungs) I SAID... GET OUT!

Tori could just feel her heart just breaking piece by piece as she stands there. Eventually, she just breaks down in tears as she runs out of the room. Even though she got kicked off the last show, this was the worst experience of her life. The chance to perform in one of the best stadiums in the world. All gone.

 **Sunday night- Inside Out Burger- 8:30pm**

Tori was sat down with all of her friends at some random 'Inside Out Burger' nearby. Tori was, unsurprisingly, feeling like crap so the gang thought that they'd try and cheer her up.

Tori: (carrying 5 cups of Milkshakes) I'm back

Jade: Tori. That's like your 6th round of milkshakes. Take it easy.

Trina: Yh no point indulging yourself with sugar. It's unnecessary.

Tori then gives Trina a massive death stare.

Trina: dang girl.

Cat: oh don't worry Tori. There's always next year.

Tori: (annoyed) Cat! This isn't some crappy talent show. My dream is over. Forever.

Andre: oh cmon. Don't think like that.

Tori: how can't I? I just blown the biggest opportunity of my life.

Trina: you're a talented girl Tori. Surely another record label will hire you.

Tori: I wish but Mason is a powerful guy. He's friends with a lot of producers in L.A and he's petty so he could easily speak bad about me to them.

Robbie: so you think you're blackballed from the music industry.

Tori: probably am. Knowing my luck (sighing)

Andre: (sighing) I just hate seeing you like this.

Jade: Yh I mean you're usually sunshine and rainbows Tori. Not depressive and 'my life is over' Tori.

Cat: I wish there was way we could convince Mason to put her back in.

Robbie: nah. With a character like his, it'll be near enough impossible.

Tori: Yh. I mean it's not like any of you are charge down his office and actually talk to that guy.

Then Jade thought of a great idea. Robbie said Mason's character would be impossible to negotiate with. Clearly they forget about the dark haired girl they've been hanging out with for years now.

Jade: hey Cat! You're coming with me.

Cat: (scared) why? Am I in trouble?

Jade: no. I just need to do something quickly.

Cat: but how does that inclu-

Jade: just come with me!

Cat: (quickly off her seat) Kay Kay!

Trina: Hey where are even going?

Jade: None of your business

 **O2 Arena- 9:15pm**

Jade and Cat (wish that was an actual TV show) drove to the arena then manage to sneak backstage to the door of Mason's office.

Jade: (whispered voice) we're here.

Cat: (whispered voice) ok... so what's the plan?

Jade: I already told you in the car like twice already.

Cat: but I'm confused

Jade: (sigh) I'm gonna go in there, convince Mason to give Tori her spot back then we get the hell outta here.

Cat: but why?

Jade: because... This was Tori's moment and... it's kinda my fault she lost it.

Cat: how?

Jade: well if it wasn't for me giving her all that extra alcohol, she would've got back to the hotel earlier and not wake a pile of hangover and miss her rehearsal.

Cat: oh. So does that mean you have a conscience?

Jade: well... sorta. Yes. Believe it or not I'm not actually the devil.

Cat: but I'm still confused at why I have to be here.

Jade: you're here to watch out for any bodyguards that come by.

Cat: and what if they do come?

Jade: then stop them from getting past this door.

Cat: how?! I'm nowhere near the size of a bodyguard.

Jade: I dunno just... act... sing... tell one another one of your 'brother' stories.

Cat: Kay Kay! Oh one time, me and brother were on bridge and-

Jade: (going into Mason's office) Yh Yh Yh I don't care.

Jade entered the room and slammed the door shut, which caught Mason's attention.

Mason: Who the bloody are yo- oh. You're one of Tori's foolish little friends.

Jade: You wanna repeat that sir?

Mason: you heard what I said. 'Foolish. Little. Friend'

Jade: mmm I see.

Jade then grabs Mason's Pear Phone from his desk and dashes across the room which then lands perfectly in Mason's fish tank.

Mason: (angry) oi. THAT COST ME £500 THAT DID

Jade: (sarcastically) Yh and I care so much

Mason: (pressing a special button on his desk) SECURITY!

Jade: Yh you do that

Mason: why are you bloody here anyways?

Jade: to get you to put Tori back on the show.

Mason: (laughing) now THAT my friend... is not going to happen.

Cat's outside the door and she sees security coming towards her. Jade told her to think of anyway to stop them coming in. So she did the one thing she could do best (apart from singing of course)... act.

Cat: (rushing to the security guard) HELP ME!

#1 Guard: who the hell are you?

Cat: I can't find my brother. I've been looking for him everywhere and I can't find him. BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU!

#2 Guard: woah woah woah Calm down please. We'll find your brother.

#3 Guard: but Mason just summoned us.

#2 Guard: ugh he's probably gonna ask to polish his 'Producer of the Year' award from TEN years ago.

#1 Guard: Yh lets go.

Back in the room

Mason: (aggressively pressing his button) where's my bloody security?

Jade: No one cares about your crappy security. Plus I'm not leaving until you give me what I want.

Mason: why do you care anyway?

Jade: BECAUSE... she's my friend. And I know, she was super late but that was my fault. If it wasn't for me giving her alcohol, she wouldn't have gotten all wasted.

Mason: (sarcastically) aaawwww How sad?

Jade: oh so you wanna MOCK me now!

Mason: listen I don't give a flying crap if-

Jade: in fact, it's not like Tori is the worst person you've had in your company. Remember when you had people like Britney Spears in your company. Remember that time she ran round all those night clubs with no pan-

Mason: (abruptly) Shut it!

Jade: or when Ginger Fox assaulted that police officer

Mason: I said, shut it!

Jade: OR when Chris Brown assaulted his girlfriend. And you know what you did, you kept them all under contract.

Mason: I did. Your point.

Jade: yet you have the nerve to kick Tori off the show.

Mason just sat there in silence as he was thinking and realising... Jade was right.

Jade: oh is the big bad Mason Thronesmith feeling ashamed of himself? GOOD!

Jade then left the room knowing that her work there was done.

 **Monday afternoon- 1:15pm**

Today was the day of the award show. It starts at around 8:00pm. That's all that Tori was thinking about the past 2 days. Biggest opportunity of a lifetime. Gone! All she could do was sulk and feel sorry for herself. Many of her friends had tried to help her feel better but they obviously weren't successful. And you know what the worst part is, Mason's still allowing the rest of the gang to come to the show and NOT her. This was probably him being petty and wanting to spite Tori. Surely, things can't get any lower from her right.

Then, she got a text on her phone (from Mason) saying he wanted her at the studio. Tori assumed this was probably Mason wanting to rub it in like the spiteful nub he was.

Mason's office- 2:00pm

Mason: (with a cocky smile) oh Hello Tori.

Tori: hello? You just robbed me of the highlights of my life and you wanna say HELLO?!

Mason: well.

Tori: no no no don't give me "well"

Mason: now be quiet. I have something important to tell you.

Tori: (aggravated) let me guess. You wanna rub it in. You gonna hire another person to take my place like you did last time. Is it gonna be Jade? Cat? Your bodyguard? The Janitor? The Queen herself? Dan Schnei-

Mason: SHUT. UP! My word. You can be SO annoying.

Tori: well. What do you wanna say?

Mason: that you, Tori Vega, are back on the show.

Tori: Yh Yh Yh Real funny there mas- wait... WHAT!

Mason: yes. You know, I've done some thinking over the past couple of days. And I realised... I was sort of... wrong about you.

Tori: (smiling) really?

Mason: Yh. Listen, I'll never apologise for who I am. I am a bloody genius in fact. But... the one I will make sure of is to not let good talent go to waste. So... what do you say Tor-

Tori: (jumping up and down) yes yes yes yes yes! Thank you so much! I won't let you down.

Tori left the room and started screaming down the corridor with excitement.

 **Platinum Music Awards- 7:59pm**

This is it! This was the moment that she was waiting since she was little. Performing in an iconic stadium like the O2 Arena. She was wondering how Mason all of a sudden changed his mind within a day. He would never do that. But hey she didn't complain. Obviously, the real reason was a certain friend of hers bringing a mega producer down a peg. Which of course she doesn't know about that.

Dermot O'Leary (the presenter): hello ladies and gentleman. Welcome to one of the greatest shows on earth. The Platinum. Music. Awards!

The crowd cheers

Dermot O'Leary: now for our first performer. Some of you may remember from last year's show in Los Angeles. Performing 'See beneath your beautiful' with Labrinth. She is the one. The only. Tori Vega.

 ** _(Labrinth)_**

 ** _You tell all the boys "No"_**

 ** _Makes you feel good, yeah_**

 ** _I know you're out of my league_**

 ** _But that won't scare me away, oh, no_**

 ** _You've carried on so long_**

 ** _You couldn't stop if you tried it_**

 ** _You've built your wall so high_**

 ** _That no one could climb it_**

 ** _But I'm gonna try_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_**

 ** _Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_**

 ** _I wanna see inside_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _You let all the girls go_**

 ** _Makes you feel good, don't it?_**

 ** _Behind your Broadway show_**

 ** _I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_**

 ** _You've carried on so long_**

 ** _You couldn't stop if you tried it_**

 ** _You've built your wall so high_**

 ** _That no one could climb it_**

 ** _But I'm gonna try_**

 ** _(Tori and Labrinth)_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_**

 ** _Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_**

 ** _I wanna see inside_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_**

 ** _See beneath, see beneath_**

 ** _I..._**

 ** _Tonight_**

 ** _I..._**

 ** _I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_**

 ** _I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_**

 ** _We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_**

 ** _'Cause I'll be right here_**

 ** _I just wanna know_**

 ** _(Labrinth)_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_**

 ** _(Tori)_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_**

 ** _(Labrinth and Tori)_**

 ** _Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)_**

 ** _'Cause I wanna see inside_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_**

 ** _See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight_**

 ** _We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no_**

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_**

The whole crowd gave her a round of applause. Tori was almost reduced to tears. She could see all her best friends in the front row cheering her on. Everything she wanted was happening right in front of her eyes. And the best part was, it wasn't the end.

Thank you for reading. Been so long since I've done one of these but my WORD dos it feel good. Quick question. Do you lot prefer the longer style of stories or do you prefer how I was writing them before (which was around 1-1.5k words)?


End file.
